Sleep Walker
by Nicciomimi96
Summary: 'Harry...' A voice called to him through the darkness, calling him forward, he tried to follow after it as it grew more and more distant to his ears but couldn't seem to move, it was like he was stuck in quicksand, the more he tried to move the less he could…
1. Chapter 1: First Time for Everything

**Name?:** Sleep Walker

 **Summary?:** ' _ **Harry...**_ ' A voice called to him through the darkness, calling him forward, he tried to follow after it as it grew more and more distant to his ears but couldn't seem to move, it was like he was stuck in quicksand, the more he tried to move the less he could…

 **Pairings?:** Voldemort x Harry

 **Warnings?:** Sleep walking, Seizure, Character Death, Torture, War, Slash, Slash Sex, (if I miss any warnings please tell me in a review and I will sort it out as quickly as possible)

 **Nicciomimi96:** This story I have worked on for a while now and will be posting it as a whole, please review and tell me what you think (heavy flame and hate will be deleted but helpful criticism is welcome) hopefully you will enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter One: First Time for Everything

' _ **Harry...**_ ' A voice called to him through the darkness, calling him forward, he tried to follow after it as it grew more and more distant to his ears but couldn't seem to move, it was like he was stuck in quicksand, the more he tried to move the less he could. The voice called to him again and he squinted his eyes trying to see through the darkness surrounding him, if only he could see them, know where they were, he tried to move once more but couldn't feel his body at all.

' _ **Harry.**_ ' The voice sounded so familiar, it was cold and full of seduction, a slight hiss to its tone as it called his name over and over again but Harry knew somewhere inside him that he didn't want to go to the voice, in his mind it only promised pain and death. The warning in his mind didn't stop him from trying to move towards the voice, instead he tried to move faster groping for anything to help him in the darkness.

" **Potter!** " A shout came from in front of him and he jolted awake, his heart hammering in his chest as his legs wobbled from holding his weight, his eyes trying to adjust to the new darkness surrounding him. Two figures came into a blurred focus in front of him as he gasped for breath, one just a bit taller than him with blond hair and another even taller one all draped in black, 'Where the hell am I? What am I doing here? Why am I standing?'

Looking round at his surroundings as his mind tried to keep up with his sudden awakening he heard a snicker come from one of the figures, turning back to them his brain recognised the voice and he clicked on to who they were. His stomach bubbled with anger as he shivered from the cold and wrapped his arms around himself as he thanked Merlin that he didn't sleep half naked or completely nude like some of the other boys in his dorm, 'Of all the people to wake up to, why did it have to be them?'

"Well, this is a surprise indeed." Snape drawled and Harry turned his attention to him with a scowl, of course he was waiting for the inevitable, a punishment, a detention, points taken away, most likely all of them at once. Harry just wanted to be back in bed not in this confusing and disturbing situation, "Mr Malfoy was just heading back to his dormitory after his night rounds when he came across you, who had found your way down here, asleep none the less."

Harry groaned in his head, they all knew Malfoy hadn't been doing his nightly rounds that would have ended hours ago, just like they all knew he had been up to something all year but Snape was not going to say that out loud of course. Knowing he would be in deep shit very soon Harry staid quiet and waited for them to be finished talking more about what Malfoy had seen on his nightly rounds, probably just to get their story straight but Harry didn't pay much attention.

Thinking over his situation he was pretty sure he had never sleepwalked before, not that he knew of anyway as no one had told him if he had, sure he had talked in his sleep sometimes, apparently, but other than that he was a normal sleeper except when he had visions from Voldemort. This brought up another question, what causes someone to sleepwalk? He would have to ask Hermione about it in the morning, she would probably know through all her reading and it was more of a Muggle thing wasn't it?

He heard Snape and Malfoy still talking but didn't listen, if his attention was needed he would know about it very quickly and instead then went to the train of thought of where he was going when he had been sleepwalking. He was in the dungeons obviously, so had he been heading for the Slytherin common room? As if hearing his thoughts Malfoy started to laugh, "Never knew you were one to come down to the dungeons Potter, especially towards the Slytherin common room, anything drawing you there?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snarled out of habit more than actual annoyance, although it was there, he wasn't exactly in the best of moods for someone to laugh at him, especially Malfoy of all people who was probably going to spread this around as fast as he could. He was frustrated, he had no idea what was making him sleepwalk...then he remembered the voice, the voice in his dream that had been calling him, 'Is that what was making me go towards the Slytherin common room?'

"Potter, Draco." A sharp tongued snap from Snape had Harry coming out of his thoughts and Malfoy's jaw shutting with a click cutting him off from anything he had been about to say, the tension in the hallway grew. Harry didn't want to get into anymore trouble tonight and stayed quiet, he wondered how many points would be taken for this...maybe even detention with Filch while Snape turned to Malfoy and said, "Draco, thank you for informing me of Potter, you may go."

Malfoy nodded and threw Harry one last look, which Harry couldn't make out though guessed it was a sneer or glare, before turning and walking away, Harry could hear him snigger to himself probably thinking about what he was going to tell everyone and Harry felt the urge to hex him but without his wand he was pretty sure a punch would do just as good. He stepped forward but a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked back at Snape before he was forcibly steered towards a doorway that he could just make out.

He was given a shove and he stumbled inside the room, the smell of herbs and an acidy spice hit him so he guessed he was in some kind of Potions room, quickly finding his footing he watched as Snape moved behind some sort of desk. The sound of a draw opening before the scribble of quill against parchment he guessed Snape was writing him a note, he looked around where he was and noted that there was only three tables in the room, ' _Wonder if this is just for the Slytherins? No wonder they are always so good at potions._ '

The sound stopped and Harry looked over to see Snape coming towards him, a piece of parchment was shoved into his hand before his shoulder was grabbed in a bruising grip, he was turned and pushed out of the room. Once let go in the hallway he looked down at the parchment but could only make out some squiggly black lines thanks to his lack of glasses, he cursed his eyesight and wondered what was on the paper.

"Unless you want to be in anymore trouble you should get moving Potter, if I find out you've been making any detours I'll be giving you detention for the rest of the month." Snape sneered and Harry felt his anger boil, he turned and started to go towards the stairs leading out of the dungeons when he heard his name being called and turned back, "Just so you don't think you can get away with this through your fame Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor, maybe next time you will think better of being out of bed after hours."

Harry's temper snapped as he heard the slamming of the door and wanted to go back and kick it just in the hopes of Snape leaning on it from the other side, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, it would do no good to get into any more trouble. He stormed his way up the stairs as he thought 'It's not like I can help that I was out of bed, it's not like people can choose to sleepwalk, maybe I should get Fred and George to get back at him for me, they would be up for that.'

Knowing the way back to Gryffindor Tower off by heart was a good think in this situation, him being without his glasses, so it didn't take him long to find the staircases and he hoped that they would keep the path he was used to as he took two steps at a time. The stairs were easy after a few years of being in the school, they didn't move on him so he was confident that they wouldn't make things difficult for him, he hoped that they stayed that way, he made sure to go at a fast pace anyway, you could never be sure.

He made it up to halfway up the fifth staircase when he felt something, he stopped and tried to figure out what his gut was telling him, taking note of the tingling sensations in his hands as he gripped the stone banisters, the feeling seemed to be spreading through him, up from his hands to his elbows. Taking in the feeling as it spread to his shoulders he almost fell down as the staircase gave a jolt and moved, as it turned he saw it, it looked like a moving shadow, darker than what was surrounding it and moved with a smoothness that didn't seem natural.

Harry's heart thudded in his chest as it disappeared under the stairs as they came to a stop, he looked around quickly searching for any sign of it, he broke out into a cold sweat at the thought of what it could be and took a step away from the bottom of the stairs. His legs wobbled and, without him knowing, seemed to be affected by the tingling as well but he managed to keep himself up right after a moment of trying to balance.

'What was that thing? Is it after me? No, I'm just the unlucky sod who is out of bed at this hour' If this all turned out to be a horrible dream that he woke from panting and sweating in his bed then he would be very grateful but he knew this wasn't the case, this was real. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed it was there, staring at him from the bottom of the steps, its eyes glowing scarlet red orbs which floated inside its hood.

He tried to move backwards but tripped on the step behind him, falling down on his hands which flew back in time to catch him from hitting his head, however the tingling turned to numbness and all he could do was watch as it came closer and closer until it was standing over him. He tried to move, twitch, anything but if felt like he was stuck in tar and the tingling seemed to consume his whole body making it slowly loose all feeling.

Those eyes bore down into his own, staring at him with an intensity that sent a shiver through him, it was a intense emotion that he could not name, its killing intent seemed to ooze out of its body and into the air surrounding them. His mind started to scramble for some way to escape but his thoughts were too disorientated so all he could do was wait for the shadow to make its move and that terrified him as he stared up into those red slitted eyes.

There was a moment when neither of them did anything, then it bowed down and came closer and closer to his face, a pure white hand came from the darkness of its body and moved towards his face, he flinched but this only seemed to make it happier as it placed a bone like finger on his cheek. Ice cold swept through him as it moved down to cup his chin roughly, it looked curious for a moment before leaning closer.

Harry never did find out what it was going to do, he hadn't noticed his laboured breathing and the fact that his vision was slowly going black until it was too late and he passed out, he wished that someone would find him in time to save him from whatever fate the shadow had in store for him. Though knowing his luck it would be Snape of all people, though choosing between this and detention for a month the choice was easy.

...

...

...

"Harry." A voice called as someone shook him, he groaned and rolled over before opening his eyes to see a blob of orange hair, for a moment he didn't know who it was but then memory clicked in place and he reached out a hand for his bedside table. After a few misses he finally found his glasses and pushed them onto his nose, blinking the sleep out of his eyes a few times Ron's face focused and he wondered why his best friend was looking at him like that.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice croaky from sleep, looking around they seemed to be the only ones left in the dorm room, Ron was looking down at something and Harry saw a piece of parchment, he guessed that it was the note that Snape wrote for him. Sitting up slowly he reached over and held out his hand for the paper which Ron passed to him, Harry looked down and, now that he could see, read the words written on it:

' _Mr Potter has been caught out of bed after hours, he is on his way to the Gryffindor Tower, if he is caught heading in any other direction then bring him back to me in my office so he can be dealt with properly – Professor Snape_ ' Harry scowled down at the paper, 'dealt with properly' indeed, that greasy haired bastered just wanted an excuse to give him the detention and after taking away a lot of house points as well, thinking of that had Harry sighing in his head, he had no idea how he was going to explain the sudden dip in points to his fellow Gryffindors.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked flippantly, he seemed to be giving Harry the cold shoulder about it and Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh, scrunching up the paper he threw it back on his bedside table and waited for Ron to speak again. Harry knew Ron well, he would be off with him for the rest of the day if Harry didn't tell him what actually happened and let him get things off his chest, "I thought you would have told me if you went out, like best friends are suppose to."

"I would have told you if I knew I was going out but I didn't." Harry said trying to settle his anger, lately everything had been making him angry, Ron and Malfoy most of all, however he only got a sceptical look from Ron. Harry breathed out slowly and threw his covers back feeling his face burn with embarrassment at what he would have to say, forcing out his next words, "I was sleepwalking."

Ron turned to him confusion written on his face and Harry knew what he was thinking, he had never done something like that before, it was hard for Harry to believe himself but it was the truth, a very embarrassing truth but that was what had happened. Ron seemed to accept this and Harry's anger went down, one thing about Ron, he could always bounce back quickly as long as he believed you, Harry was brought out of that thought when Ron asked, "So Snape caught you?"

"No. To add insult to the whole situation Malfoy was the one to find me and told Snape." Harry said as he got up from the bed, going over to his chest of draws he pulled out his uniform and started to get dressed. He heard his bed dip as Ron sat down on it and looked in the mirror to see if he was getting his tie on straight, he still had problems with getting it right even after five years of learning.

"Bet he laughed the git." Ron said bitterly and Harry nodded, Malfoy had laughed and it had been humiliating, he didn't even want to think about what would be waiting for him when they went down to the Great Hall. His mind came up with many different ways that Malfoy could spin the story and felt his anger rise again, Malfoy had it coming if he thought he could spread this and get away with it, there was a pause before Ron asked another question, "Where were you going anyway?"

"...the Slytherin common room, at least, that's where I think I was going, not sure if it's right or not but there didn't seem to be anything else that way." Harry mumbled, it was too much to think about it, let along talk to Ron about it but Ron was his best friend, he needed to talk to Hermione anyway and it would only get Ron in a sour mood if he wasn't told first seeming as they share a dorm.

"Why?" Ron asked and Harry turned once he had finished dressing and looked to Ron who was watching him with something between curiosity and thinking he had lost his mind, though Harry agreed it was pretty strange he didn't appreciate the look. Though thinking about it if Ron had been in his position he would have reacted the same way, still, he didn't appreciate it, not after getting so many of those looks last year.

"I don't know, I was sleepwalking, it's not like I had control of my body." Harry said and then memory came back to him, there had been a voice calling him in his dream...shaking his head he decided not to mention it, no one had a very good reaction last time he could hear a voice. Granted it was a basilisk in the walls but this time he didn't think so seeming as he had killed said basilisk and this time it was in his dream, though he couldn't pin point it he knew he had heard it somewhere before...

"What were you dreaming about?" Ron asked and Harry thought of what to tell him as he couldn't tell him the truth, he tried to remember something else about his dream that he could tell but came up blank, it had been just darkness. He thought of something to say but couldn't bring himself to lie like that, it would be bad to lie to his best friend in the first place so it was best to make it short and just something that could be pushed off instead of a whole story he would have to keep up.

"I can't remember." He settled on saying, when he thought about it he tried to think about what happened after he woke up, he had a vague memory of what happened with Snape and Malfoy and then something about a shadow following him but that couldn't be right. He must have still been half asleep or something, now that he tried to remember how he got back to bed though he couldn't seem to be able to remember but pushed it aside as unimportant.

"It was probably one of those ones you remember when you wake up the first time but when you go back to sleep and get up in the morning you can't remember anymore." Ron said as he stood and Harry nodded along, grabbing his school bag he followed Ron out of the room and down the spiralling staircase, as they reached the common room Ron offered, "Maybe you should talk to Hermione about it, she's smart, she might know why it happened."

"Yeah, I was thinking that." Harry replied as they walked into the common room, it didn't look like Hermione was down yet, either that or she had already gone down to the Great Hall without them seeming as Harry was the last to wake. Deciding he wasn't ready to face the music yet he went over to the squishy settee and sat down, "We should wait and see if Hermione hasn't gone down yet, if she doesn't come down in twenty minutes we'll go."

"Alright." Ron said sitting down next to him, Harry took this time to think about how he was going to deal with Malfoy, who was probably already down there and waiting for his chance to humiliate him, he didn't know what to do...Malfoy had probably already told the Slytherins so it would get around anyway. He sighed in frustration as he could think of no way to stop it from happening, he would just have to go down there and try not to lose his temper enough to get himself into trouble.

There was a lot of commotion then as all the students of Gryffindor suddenly began to pour through the portrait hole and Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach, surely nothing had happened yet, though now that he thought about it he wouldn't put it past Malfoy to gloat before he got there. He stood when Hermione came through looking frazzled, she came over to them and flopped into one of the arm chairs almost heaving with anger.

"Sorry Harry, everyone heard about last night, Malfoy made a whole speech in the Great Hall earlier, a fight broke out between him, Fred and George, everyone has been confined to their common rooms until the Professors have sorted it out." She spoke through gritted teeth and Harry sunk back down into the sofa, groaning in his head ' _Great._ '

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** I hope you liked the first chapter, I warn that after the second chapter that the chapters will get shorter but I hope that they will be enjoyable


	2. Chapter 2: The Seizure

**Nicciomimi96:** Here is the second chapter, this is going to have a seizure so I am warning now that if you are triggered by it then please skip over the second lot of paragraphs after the first … and then continue reading after the second …

* * *

Chapter Two: The Seizure

The day had been filled with drama, the fight that had broken out between Malfoy, Fred and George was all anyone could talk about and it had been in defence of him, they were all in trouble, he didn't care for Malfoy but hoped Fred and George would get let off easy. Harry had sat nervously in front of the fireplace waiting for them to come back for what seemed like hours as Hermione had been desperately trying to cool herself off by doing some of her Potions homework ready for next week.

However no one had to wait long for the Twins to show as they came through the portrait hole with grins on their faces saying it was all worth it to see Malfoy being ripped apart by McGonagall for spreading private information about another student. After that everyone had been allowed back to classes and everything had continued on as before, though the whispering and glances that came Harry's way had been both embarrassing and infuriating, why couldn't he just be normal for once?

Lying in bed that night Harry remembered the older Gryffindor's saying that they would look out for him in the next couple of days just in case his body decided to wander around while he was asleep again. He felt grateful for that as well as feeling his face flush at how he had stuttered out a thank you before Fred and George winked at him and said they didn't mind if he decided to be bare for when their shift was, which only concreted the fact that he would defiantly be sleeping clothed for the rest of his school years.

However it wasn't until three weeks later that it happened again, he woke up in front of a door this time, feeling a presence behind him, guiding his back, he was still in a doze when a white hand wrapped around his wrist and lifted his hand to the silver doorknob, waking up more quickly he froze as his fingers wrapped around the cold metal. He turned quickly and saw a tall shadow standing behind him, his heart jumped and he backed away against the door as the shadows red eyes watched him with amusement.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity which was probably only a few seconds before footsteps sounded from down the corridor, the shadow backed away from him before melding in with the shadows until Harry couldn't distinguish it from the darkness anymore. He stared at the place where it disappeared feeling a shiver run down his spine, wondering what the hell was going on and whether anyone would believe him if he told them, they would think him madder than they already did and he shook himself out of ever telling anyone what he had seen.

"Potter?" Snape's voice drifted down the hall and he snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to the dark figure of the Potions Master, he shuddered from the cold of the door against his back, he looked around and noted that the Slytherin Common Room was a bit off of where he was. He had thought he was heading there but now he knew better and sighed before rubbing his eyes, pushing it out of his mind for now, he started to walk the long corridor over to Snape who was standing still, watching him.

"Yes, I'm here again." He groaned, he rolled his shoulders and tried to shrug off the memory of the cold shadow holding him, guiding his body as though it were a puppet on strings, he shoved that thought out of his mind as quickly as he could and focused on the now. He stopped in front of the Potions Master and looked back at the door, his mind wouldn't let it go, he knew that he might not get an answer but asked, "What's through that door?"

"I have no reason to tell you Potter, come with me, now." Snape snapped and turned to go back down the corridor, Harry felt irritation and jogged to catch up with Snape's billowing stride, following him once again into the Potions classroom and was given a note just like last time. Again he left with the same feeling of burning anger as last time and swore under his breath when the door was slammed in his face, he restrained himself from doing anything though and started the trek back up to the main castle.

He shivered as he walked out of the dungeons, the castle was becoming colder and colder as it neared Halloween, the days were coming to a close quicker and the nights longer, though he did note that it has been more quiet recently but shrugged at the thought. Halloween was never quiet at Hogwarts, something bad always happened, troll in the dungeon, people being petrified and more, which he had experienced every year so far and it was now his sixth year and he wasn't expecting anything to be different.

He made it up to the Gryffindor Common Room without incident and instead of going back to bed, he sat down on the plush settee, feeling the threaded cover under his fingers as he stared into the dying fire, though it was still warm enough to help get the chill out of his bones. He let out a breath and relaxed back, feeling his eyes droop and decided to spend the rest of the night here, he moved himself down until he was lying across the sofa and slipped off to sleep.

…

…

…

"Harry…" A voice called to him, it sounded male and a bit panicked, he tried to forced himself awake but something kept dragging him under, he couldn't even feel his body yet, it was like he was still floating in a dream, an expanse of darkness which wrapped around him. It was strange and yet slightly comforting, like he was numb to everything and yet feeling at the same time, however he felt himself being shaken for a moment before he was dragged deeper as the voice called out again, "Harry, wake up!"

His eyes flashed open for a moment, he saw a glimpse of brown hair and heard some stuttered mumbling before something warm was laid on his forehead, however feeling this, becoming more awake, seemed to trigger feeling in the rest of his body and he cried out when pain hit him from all directions. He tried to lean away so they couldn't touch him anymore but his movement were sluggish and twitchy, something wasn't right, he felt like he was being pierced by burning knives from his head to his toes.

"Come on Harry, get up." A female voice this time, sounding frustrated but also rather frightened, as if this was his fault he couldn't move but worried about his cry, he couldn't seem to hold onto anything outside the darkness and pain. He wanted to be surrounded by the numbness again, he knew he had to get up though, get away from this pain, tell someone he wasn't feeling okay but when he tried to move his arm, his leg moved instead and a nauseous feeling spread through him quickly and he thought he was going to throw up.

He tried to think of something else, something other than this pain, he knew he should open his eyes so he was able to see, if he could see then he would be able to stop the person or thing causing him pain. After a few failed attempts, he managed to open them half-way, there was a gasp and a blurred figure which moved about in a confusing manor, there was a larger figure coming behind them and he heard them say something but the words sounded like rushing water against his ears, everything was too overwhelming.

There was panic around him before another figure, completely black which looked more familiar to his eyes, a murmur that sounded like an incantation was spoken before his hearing cleared and he heard someone talking to him, at least, they said his name. It took him a while to recognise the voice and make sense of the words through the pain but he closed his eyes before opening them again before seeing Professor McGonagall standing over him, "Mr Potter?"

"…" He tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't open, he stared at them, trying to tell them with his eyes that he was in pain, that something was wrong but it didn't seem to work as Professor McGonagall started to ask him questions. A burst, sudden and sharp in his head, his body locked up and a strange sound came up his throat, his body started to vibrate, twitching uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back into his head, his name was shouted before everything went dark.

Things ran smoothly in the dark, if a bit slow but there was no pain for which he was grateful, he found himself looking into red eyes, it was strange for those eyes to follow him into the dark, he guessed it was in his mind, somewhere deep as he could think clearly and remembered the shadowed figure guiding him to the door. He looked into those eyes, seeing anger and pain, agony and malice but it didn't scare him, not at all, he felt safe here and let himself slip into sleep under the watchful gaze.

…

…

…

When he woke up it was to the smell of citrus and herbs, he knew the smell well, he was in the Hospital Wing, memory came back to him slowly and he remembered what he had last felt like, the only conclusion he could come to was he had a seizure of some kind. He groaned out loud as he thought of all the people who had probably seen what happened seeming as he had been stupid enough to fall asleep right in the Common Room.

"It seems as though you're in quite a predicament again my boy." A familiar voice said and Harry opened his eyes to see Dumbledore's blurry figure sitting in a rather large wing backed purple chair next to his bed, those blue eyes twinkling like always. Harry propped himself up onto his cushions and, picking them up from the nightstand, put his glasses on before looked around, he was indeed in the Hospital Wing but there was white curtains draw around his bed so he couldn't see if there were other students in the other beds and the lights were off but there was plenty of light which meant it was day time.

"I heard you have been sleepwalking, down to the dungeons, is anything drawing you there?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice but the question put him on edge, he knew the Headmaster was trying to get some information out of him and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give any information away at the moment, especially about that voice. The voice, the shadow, those eyes watching him and being guided to the door at the end of the dungeons, he needed to steer the conversation away from this so he didn't have to come up with a lie, which the elder wizard would see through right away.

"What happened to me Professor?" Harry asked, Dumbledore sighed and nodded as though disappointed but agreeing that he need to know what had happened to him, it made Harry's temper flare but he took a deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn't blow up on the man. He was sure it wouldn't get him anywhere so instead waited for Dumbledore to speak as the man flicked his wand and pulled out a sweet from his pocket, probably a sherbet lemon.

"Yes, I admit you must know, I am sure it was a disturbing incident for you." Dumbledore began and Harry felt annoyance leak through once more before pushing it down as much as possible, it would do no good to start an argument and he tried to continue repeating it in his mind as Dumbledore spoke again, "I suppose you remember waking from your second sleepwalking incident and going back to Gryffindor Tower where you obviously fell asleep in the Common Room on the settee, yes?"

Harry nodded, of course he remembered that, he remembered waking, seeing Snape and getting another note from him, going back to the Common Room and falling asleep on the plush settee which had seemed a good idea at the time, Dumbledore continued, "I heard from a distraught Mr. Longbottom that he was the one to find you sleeping, when you would not wake up he went and got Miss Granger who then informed Professor McGonagall who then informed Professor Snape, however they could not get you to wake for a long time."

"When you did wake you had a seizure of sorts and they had to restrain you from hurting yourself or others, it went on for over an hour before you stopped and they could bring you here to have Poppy conduct some tests." Dumbledore said before pausing and letting the information sink in which was hard for Harry but he eventually nodded for the Headmaster to continue, "She found a most curious potion in your system, one which we have not seen before but she and Professor Snape are currently trying to find out exactly what it is and what it is doing to you, you of course will be kept her for the next few days in case something happens again like it did last night, I am sure Miss Granger will keep notes for you for your classes so no need to worry about that."

After listening to Dumbledore's explanation of what happened he felt like a weight had settled in his stomach like a stone, a potion in his system? How did it get there? He was about to asked when Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain and stepped through. She seemed surprised he was up before smiling at him and coming over, she said, "Awake already dear? Good, I'm going to do some of the diagnostic spells I couldn't do last night when you were unconscious."

Harry grimaced at the thought of being prodded and poked, one of the reasons he hated the Hospital Wing and for the fact that they always made you take the most disgusting potions, he knew it was so he could get better but he never had a good experience here, not that many people did. Dumbledore stood and waved his wand, the chair he had been sitting in disappearing and said, "I'll come back tomorrow morning Poppy, I'll leave him in your capable hands until then."

"Of course Albus, come by after eight and he'll be ready for your questions, Severus's tests might have to come after that though as I don't know if he will be having another seizure during the time between now and then." Madam Pomfrey said and Dumbledore nodded before making his way out of the curtains and out of Harry's eyesight. Harry heard a fire go and knew the Headmaster must have used the floo system, he was brought back to the room when a wand jabbed at his head, not even touching him, but still hurting.

"Did that hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Harry nodded, a note pad and a quill jumped out of her picket and into the air before scribbling something down, it reminded him of Rita Skeeter and he shuddered at the thought of that interview before frowning at the memory. Madam Pomfrey continued to poke and prod at him for a while, him telling her when it hurt and when it didn't before she concluded that she had gotten everything she could and left him alone with the demand that he get more rest.

He laid back onto the cushions and tried to wipe his mind of everything that had happened so that he could fall asleep more easily, which was easier than he thought it would have been and he found that he was actually very tired. He closed his eyes and felt a hand cup the side of his face but pushed it aside, thinking nothing of it, as the hand was joined by another and pressed down on his cheeks before lifting his head, he took notice this time but was too tired to open his eyes or do anything about it and slipped off to sleep.

…

…

…

When he woke in the morning it was to whispering voices, he recognised the voices but didn't want them to know he was awake yet however his head decided to send a bold of pain through his temples and he groaned, the whispers stopped and someone put their hand into his own. He opened his eyes and turned to see a blob of red hair, he grimaced and took his hand back with the excuse of putting his glasses on, which he didn't remember taking off, Ginny came into view and she was smiling at him.

He pushed himself up and saw Hermione and Ron sitting on his other side while Fred and George were sitting at the end of his bed, their mischievous smiles broadening as they moved up closer to him and Harry wondered whether they were up to something or had been up to something which was more likely. Fred, who he knew was Fred only because of the tilt to his voice, which George did not have, asked, "How you been doing Harry?"

"Great." Harry replied sarcastically which caused a round of laughter, he felt out his body to make sure he was feeling alright, a little dizzy and felt some pain in his muscles but other than that he felt alright and soothed himself with that. Looking around the group he noted that Ron and Hermione were close, their hands almost touching which made him smile, he hoped they would get over their arguments and get together, they seemed so right.

He looked to Ginny who was watching him with her big brown eyes, everyone was expecting them to get together but honestly, he didn't think about her like that, the Wealsey's were like family to him and he wouldn't feel right dating one of them. Plus if it didn't work out then he would lose them, all of them over something he didn't want in the first place, he shook his head and rested back against the pillow, it wouldn't be happening.

"We have a little surprise for you." George whispered while Fred nodded eagerly, they pulled something out from their pockets and Harry noted that they were Wizarding photo's, he took them from the twins and stared in shock at the moving picture. It could only be described as hilarious and he had to put a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter, which surely would have made Madam Pomfrey burst through the curtains and kick them out.

The pictures were of the fight Fred and George had with Malfoy, each one getting more and more funny, the first was them turning Malfoy's hair red with Malfoy looking horrified when he noticed, the next was Malfoy's robes turning bright bubblegum pink and then the last being Malfoy falling face first into some kind of food. Harry couldn't contain his laughter as some slipped through his fingers and he had to put them down and take some deep breaths, Fred and George said, "You can thank Collin for the photo's, great photographer he is, one of the best."

"I can't believe he took photo's, that's just-" Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off by bursting out laughing when Harry picked the pictures up and turned them so that they could see, Hermione's face went pink as she tried to hold back her own laughter but ultimately failed when a giggle came out. Ginny moved round so that she could see and started to laugh as well, Harry put the photo's down and grinned around at his friends, he loved moments like this and felt better even though so much was going on.

The curtain separating them from the rest of the room opened up and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, Harry quickly gave the photo's back to Fred and George and smiled as she came over and put a bag on the side table which clinked with potions and probably other stuff inside. She smiled at everyone and said, "Awake I see, come on dears, you better go now, Headmaster Dumbledore will be popping by any minute with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, off you go."

"See you Harry." Fred and George said with a wink as they stood and for the first time Harry wondered how long they had been with him while he had been sleeping, Ron and Hermione left with the promise to return and Ginny gave him a flushed face smile which made him cringe inwardly. He didn't know what to do about that situation but hoped Ginny would get bored of waiting around for him and find a boyfriend…in fact he was sure he had heard she was thinking about dating Dean which made him confused but also grateful.

He was a good patient to Madam Pomfrey as she prodded and poked him again with all sorts of equipment, some of which he was sure were Muggle, and stayed still through it all even when the diagnostic spells hurt him every now and again. She tutted sometimes and her quill continued to write things down just like the other day and he wondered what was being written down and if he would understand it or not, seeming as he knew next to nothing about medical treatment.

"There, I think I have enough information to give Severus now, thank you dear, I know how hard it is for you Potter's to be still during any examination, especially ones that concerns your health." She said with a chuckle and Harry watched her leave the through the curtain and shut them behind her wondering what she meant by that. Had all the Potter's, like his father, come in through here and have similar reactions? Wanting to leave as soon as they got here and maybe making a fuss? That thought made him smile.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took the longest to write hehe


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**Nicciomimi96:** Here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy and this is when the chapters start to get shorter but hopefully the story will be fluid

* * *

Chapter Three: Taken

Harry found himself in an awkward situation. He sat there in the hospital wing, on his bed, the curtains pulled around the group inside, said group consisted of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and himself. Snape stood over him sneering, his eyes glittering dangerously as they narrowed seeming to be trying to kill him with his eyes alone, McGonagall sat next to Dumbledore, who had a serene smile on his face, her eye twitching with annoyance at both him and Snape.

"Professor." Harry said mockingly, he didn't care if he got detention or points reduced at the moment, Snape was seriously pissing him off, Snape's face twisted into something much more sinister at the way he spoke but Harry's eyes weren't on him but the tube he held in his hand, said tube he was asking him to pee in, he didn't know why he would want something like that and said so, "I don't see how this test will tell you anything."

Snape's face changed into something between a sneer and a smirk which Harry thought was impossible but filed it away into the list of things that only Snape could do to piss him off even more, Harry grit his teeth but listened to Snape's explanation, "It is important, everything that comes out of your body can be imperative to figuring out what is or was in your system."

The drawl made Harry narrow his eyes but he stood and snatched the tube from the Potions Masters hand and quickly stormed off past the white curtain and into the bathroom, he saw the other people in beds stare after him but he didn't care knowing they had heard nothing thanks to the silencing spell on the curtains. He slammed the door behind him before looking down at the tube, he felt his face heat up when he thought of how he was going to do what was asked of him but he did as he was told with few problems once he got his aim right.

Making sure to cork the sample he washed his hands before cleaning the outside of the tube just in case there was something had leaked down the sides, he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking back to his bed, he stuck out his arm for Snape to take it which he did. Harry sat back down and looked between the teachers, Snape was putting the sample in his cloak, Dumbledore was humming some kind of tune and McGonagall seemed on the verge of saying something when Madam Pomfrey swopped past the curtains and over to him.

"I'm going to need you to drink these Mr. Potter." She said as she handed him three vials, green, blue and a sickly yellow swirling inside, he looked at them hesitantly as they sloshed around and looked up at her with trepidation. She heaved a sigh before saying, "Oh come on, they're not poison, it's something to keep you calm and awake while you talk to the Professors, it's not going to harm you, do you really think I would give something dangerous to my patients?"

Harry shook his head and she smiled, he uncorked the first one and downed it with a grimace, he took the next one and noted that each one was tasting more and more nasty, he couldn't help but scrunch up his face and saw Snape smirk at the corner of his eye. Harry glared at the man, he wondered if Snape purposefully made them taste horrid, Dumbledore looked between them with twinkling eye as if he found this amusing, McGonagall shook her head before saying, "Please, can we be adults about this? Something is seriously wrong with Mr. Potter and we need to be working together on this."

"I agree." Dumbledore said sitting forward, his twinkling blue eyes turned to Harry and he looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, Harry found himself averting his eyes for some unknown reason, something inside him just insisted on not looking Dumbledore in the eyes. He wondered about that, he had always been fine with looking in Dumbledore's eyes before, what could have changed? He was brought away from this thought by Dumbledore saying, "Now, Harry can we talk about what you experienced during these instances?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't know why they happen or even what made me do those things..." Harry trailed off, he knew he had heard a voice, he wasn't going to tell them that though, he knew that things would be made a lot worse if they knew, like Hermione said 'even hearing voices in the Wizarding World isn't a good sign', so he would keep that bit of information to himself. He looked between the Professors and saw that they knew he was holding something back, he wondered who was going to ask him or even if they would ask, he hoped it was the latter.

"Are you sure there is nothing that you can remember?" McGonagall asked, she leaned forward in her seat and looked at him with avid eyes, he wasn't sure what to say that would make her less interested, would saying that he dreamed while it was going on help? Could he use that to explain the voice? That would be a good thing, dreaming about the shadow and not actually seeing it right?

"The boy is obviously unstable, whether that be mentally or physically is yet to be known, I suggest keeping an eye on him for the next couple of weeks, if anything comes up that we cannot deal with I suggest sending him to St. Mungo's." Snape sneered as he looked at Harry, Harry felt his stomach roll in nervousness, send him to the hospital? Would it really get that bad? He looked to see Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore sharing a look, they both sighed before nodding.

"Alright Severus, we will continue the tests and observation, if something comes up that we cannot help here then I will admit Harry to St. Mungo's, the team there will possibly have better luck than us but we need to take every precaution for Harry's safety, we can discuss this further back in my office." Dumbledore said and Harry looked to him nervously, surely he wouldn't need to go to the hospital right? Dumbledore looked down at him and smiled, "Don't worry my boy, I'm sure it won't come down to that."

Harry felt his nerves settle a little bit, he trusted Dumbledore, if he said that it wouldn't come down to that then Harry would put his faith in him even if he was a bit pissed off, Snape shook his head and Harry looked to him, he would say from his expression that the Potions Master might be a bit concerned...that made his stomach flip. Harry looked to McGonagall and saw her looked at Snape and Dumbledore with worry, so, no one actually knew whether he was going to be alright, they were not even putting on brave faces in front of him but he guessed that was better than lying right?

Madam Pomfrey came back in and smiled at the Professors, she placed a tray down on Harry's bedside table, he guessed it was food and his stomach decided to rumble with hunger and Harry was glad it hadn't been loud enough for the Professors to hear though from Madam Pomfrey's smiling face she had. She turned to the Professors and said, "Okay, I know your teachers but Harry needs to eat and rest, you can come back another time if you need to, I will also need to know who is doing the next observation for tonight."

Dumbledore nodded to her with a smile, then the three Professors went with Madam Pomfrey over to her office, they were in there for a while before Harry started to think about the conversation he had just had, he didn't want to go to the hospital but what if he needed to? What if something was really wrong with him? Should he have told them about the voice and shadow? Would they be taking him there right now if he had? He jumped when Madam Pomfrey's voice came from next to him and looked up at her, "Your friends have just turned up dear, some time with them should calm you down from the talk."

"Oh...okay." Harry blinked and Madam Pomfrey smiled before going past the curtains and he heard the door to the Hospital Wing open, some voices came through, more than two and he wondered who was coming, he knew Ron and Hermione's voices...wait, he also knew the other one, he guessed it was Ginny. He found out that he was right as they popped their heads round the curtain and he saw them all breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of him, Hermione was the first one to throw herself at him in a hug.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried, after everything that happened to you and..." Hermione said in his ear and Harry awkwardly hugged her back before she pulled away and looked him over, Ginny had sat down on the end of the bed while Ron had taken the seat Snape had been sitting in, he stared at them wondering what had happened after this morning, it must have been big to freak them out like this. He pushed that thought aside, he didn't want to know that people thought he was crazier than before, he just wanted to hang out with his friends for a while and forget everything that was happening.

"Can we just...hang out for now, like normal? I don't want to think about anything that's happened." Harry said and saw them share some relived looks, he knew something had been going on outside, something about him and he knew that they had felt the need to tell him but he didn't want to know. He didn't want to think about the rumors or anything of the sort, though he guessed he would be hearing of them sometime soon anyway but he would deal with that when the time comes.

"Alright mate." Ron said as he stood and went over to where Madam Pomfrey kept the games to keep her patients and their friends from boredom, he picked out the Wizarding chess board and came back over, they pulled the over-bed table into a comfortable position and played chess. Hermione and Ginny helped Harry play against Ron and though they gave him a challenge they didn't manage to win much to Ron's pleasure, they played until it was time for dinner and they left saying that they would be back tomorrow to see him again.

Madam Pomfrey came up to him and moved the covered plate onto the over-bed table as well as a vial full of turquoise liquid, he opened it and saw a roast dinner which he was grateful for, it had been obviously kept warm by a charm and his stomach rumbled again at the smell of food. He wondered what the potion was but didn't say anything, she stayed with him while he ate and when he was finished her asked, "What's that?"

"The counteract of the potion I gave you earlier to keep you awake, Alastor Moody will be the one watching over you tonight, though I don't approve it's best to have him here, sleep and tomorrow the tests results should be back and we'll see what we can do to help." She said after a pause, she didn't look pleased at all to have the ex-Auror here but he guessed there was nothing she could do to have someone else, he guessed that it was going to be a member of the Order and nodded.

He felt so tired once the food had settled in his stomach that his head was drooping and his eyes closing against his will, Madam Pomfrey said for him to sleep, Mad-Eye would be here soon anyway but that wasn't what was bugging him. There was the voice again, it was coaxing him into sleep and he felt worried though being as tired as he was it wasn't to the full effect and he slowly drifted off, he heard talking around him and guessed Mad-Eye had turned up but before he could make sure he had fallen into the darkness of sleep.

Something was wrong. He had only been asleep a little while, he guessed, when he felt his body moving on its own, he had no control, hands were guiding him, making him go somewhere and he heard voices around him but only listened to the hissing one speaking in his ear. A door suddenly slammed behind him and he heard banging but didn't pay any attention, that hissing voice, though he couldn't tell what it was saying, was keeping him calm.

He could smell grass and hear trees, the air against his face told him he was somewhere outside...why would he be outside? A crack sounded in front of him, he was grabbed into firm arms which crushed him against another person's body before he felt like he was being sucked into a tight tube, it lasted longer than he had wanted it to and when it was over he felt his stomach roll but soon found himself slipping into unconsciousness again.

...

…

…

When he woke up he was lying on something hard, like a table, he could feel cool wood pressed against his back but try as he might he couldn't move or open his eyes, something was keeping him calm through this like the hissing voice had before, if he hadn't been calm he was sure he would have been hyperventilating. It was like he was asleep still, his breathing soft and even, something cold and scaly was moving on top of him, it coiled around his arm, moved against his neck, he could feel it was strong and the only thing he could think it would be was a snake.

Voices were all around him but he couldn't make out what they were saying, it was like his hearing had been muffled, he wondered what was going on when he found himself slipping back asleep...though when he got there he knew he wasn't asleep, he could still think normally, he just couldn't feel his body, it was like he was trapped inside his mind. The darkness and silence helped him think, something was wrong, he doubted he was at Hogwarts anymore and that hissing voice...

It couldn't be who he thought it was could it? He had only heard one voice that sounded like that, like a snake, hissing and rough...his stomach dropped, that was it wasn't it, that would just be his luck but why would Voldemort want him? Would he kill him? Harry was pretty sure that if Voldemort wanted him dead he would have already been gone...so, what did he want him for? Would he torture him into insanity like Bellatrix did to the Longbottom's?...

All he could do was wait, wait for something the happen, to wake up and see where he was, whether all this was true or just a bad dream...if he had been kidnapped by Voldemort than Dumbledore must know right? Dumbledore must be trying to rescue him? Harry was only sixteen and dying wasn't on his list of things to do yet, Dumbledore would help...he hoped...all he could do was wait...he hated this, the horrible feeling of knowing he wasn't going to like what he saw when he woke up, if he ever woke up.

Light.

Oh god it was bright, too bright, it was surrounding him with white, he groaned and tried to move away as he blinked open his eyes, he found himself lying on something a bit more soft this time and wondered where he was...that was when he noticed someone was talking to him, a soft hissing voice, a voice he knew, "Yesss, that'sss right, come on, open your eyesss, I know it'sss birght but everything will be alright, come on, wake up, yesss, come on."

He groaned again and opened his eyes completely, the stinging light all he could see but it was quickly moved away from his face and to the side, he guessed it had been from a wand, the place was in was actually very dark, almost pitch black. It was then that he noticed blood red eyes in his view, he did his best to hold back the scream that wanted to come out but a small yelp escaped him, he knew those eyes, those eyes which glittered maliciously.

"Yesss Harry, you remember me now don't you." The high pitched hissing voice said to him softly, sweetly, he tried to move away but found his body heavy, he could barely move and something was in his left arm...he looked down and saw a needle had been put in. He followed it with his eyes and saw a tube leading up to a bag of fluid, it was a bight violet colour flowing through the tube one drop at a time, he moved his head with great effort to look at Voldemort who was smiling down at him, "I hope you enjoy your last dayssss asss a normal wizard Harry."

"...N-Normal?..." He tried to talk, his tongue was heavy and his throat dry but he managed to ask the question, it wasn't answered, Voldemort continued to look down at him with that smile which was growing more and more dangerously vicious by the second. A cold hand was placed over his eyes and Harry realized just how hot his body was, it was burning, the burn coming from the inside, he wondered if it was the liquid's doing.

" _Ssssleeep_." Voldemort hissed in parseltongue, Harry thought to disobey, he tried but something about the tongue Voldemort was using made him obey just as quickly as he thought better of it and soon found himself asleep faster than he could have been on his own. Darkness came and swept him under, he floated there, almost nonexistent, floating and burning form the inside out, his own body being turned against him.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** This is the start…*of something new* hehe sorry had to put that in here watching High School Musical recently with my sister


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

**Nicciomimi96:** This is kind of a filler chapter but with some important information, I think, hope you enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter Four: The Past

When Harry woke up again he was still surrounded by the pitch black room, no one seemed to be around for the moment so he let himself breathe a bit easier, he knew he wouldn't be alone for long and took solace in the fact that he had some time. He waited for a moment, just to make sure, then tried to move, seeing if he could make an escape but could barely twitch his fingers and toes, he was otherwise completely immobile, it didn't feel natural.

"Your awake." A voice came from next to him which would have caused him to jump if he could have moved, it sounded soft and female, he couldn't recognize it and wondered who it belonged too, surely it couldn't be a Death Eater? He tried to move his head to the side to see her but his efforts were wasted and he felt more drained then before when he finally gave up, she hummed and said, "I am Narcissa, I'm watching over you until the Dark Lord returns, it is best if you sleep for now."

Sleep? Sleep?! He didn't want to sleep, he had slept through too much already however he wasn't sure if she would give him a choice as a hand was laid on his cheek, it was cold to his skin but he knew it would be normal to anyone else seeming as he was still feeling the burn. It didn't stop the painful stabs from the cold when her hand lingered on his skin for too long, he just wanted to go home, go back to Hogwarts and be safe.

"Sleep now, the Dark Lord shall be back when you wake." Narcissa said softly, like a mother would to her child, he wished, with all his heart, that none of this had happened, that he had his own mother with him, he remembered a picture of her. He remembered her red hair, her eyes so much like his own and could even trick himself into believing that the hand on his cheek was hers, that she was here to comfort him, against his will, his eyes closed and he dreamed of blurred figures and muffled words.

…

…

…

"That'sss it, come on…wake up…" A soft hissing voice called to him, he groaned as his head throbbed and opened his eyes to see a blurred figure above him, his mind felt fogged and slow as he tried to figure out who this was and where he was. His mind soon caught up and he jolted in fear as he realized who was above him, the man…no, he was a monster, Voldemort smirked and said, "Now, was that so hard Harry?"

"W-What…where…" He couldn't seem to get his words out, they jumbled up in his head and came out a mess from his mouth which only caused Voldemort's smirk to widen before he chuckled and put a hand on Harry's forehead before stroking down to his cheek. They stared at each other for a long moment, Harry couldn't understand what he was seeing in those red eyes, it seemed like there was killing intent…no, that was wrong…what was he seeing?

"The drip I'm giving you will make you confused for a while, though, it won't be there for much longer, your transformation is almost complete." Voldemort said softly suddenly with that burning look in his eyes, Harry didn't know what to think. Voldemort leaned back away from him and Harry watched him as he stood nearby seeming to be looking Harry over as a whole, Harry wanted to ask him what was going on but it seemed that his question had already been foreseen.

"I have had a house elf of mine infiltrate Hogwarts to slip you a little potion I have made, I have been entering your mind to guide you outside of the castle but those blood traitorsss have kept you from me but it is fine, I had time but then everyone was suddenly interested when you had your first reaction to your transformation but I got you in the end and everything will be as I wish it to be." Voldemort said slowly and Harry felt panic rise inside him.

Transformation? What exactly was this potion doing to him? He had so many questions going through his mind and it was making him dizzy as Voldemort stepped back forward and reached over to pet his face with his ice cold hands. Harry tried to turn his head away but all of the energy seemed to be being sapped out of him by the second, he wasn't sure what was going on but knew it was bad, how bad still remained to be seen.

"Stay awake for a while, your transformation will be complete by the time you wake again and I want to see the last of their chosen hero fade." Voldemort said and a cold feeling swept through Harry which had nothing to do with drip. He would be gone? That made him wonder, what would be in his place? The thought of something Voldemort created replacing him made him shudder which seemed to amuse Voldemort as he smirked.

"W-What…you, talking…mean?..." Harry tried to get the words out but they jumbled and stopped before he could fully voice them, he felt his face heat from how weak he was and the smug look that Voldemort was sporting didn't help. Harry knew what Voldemort was thinking, that he had finally gotten one over Harry after all those times Harry had defeated him, here Harry was defeated, Harry tried to talk again but found the words lost, his mind hazing.

"You don't need to know yet, when you have completed your transformation I will tell you everything, until then, let me tell you a story to passs the time." Voldemort said as he leaned away from him again but this time went out of sight and into the darkness of the room. Harry felt his nerves heighten, he tried to look around to see where Voldemort had gone but couldn't see seeming as it was pitch black in the corners and he didn't have his glasses on.

"There was once a boy who became a Dark Lord, as he made hisss way to the top he became worried, he was worried about hisss mortality and so became obsessed with becoming immortal." Voldemort said and his voice came from somewhere to Harry's right, he turned his head but still saw nothing, "He researched and found something interesting and so took stepsss into what he had researched, it turned out to be something useful, something that worked."

"You see he found a way to split his soul, put it into objectsss which could be protected and hidden and then if hisss body was destroyed, he would still live on." Voldemort's voice said from somewhere to his left, he turned his head but still could not see, "That was a good plan, until one night he heard of a prophecy, a boy who was fated to defeat him, now the Dark Lord, though he wasss immortal now feared that this prophecy child would be able to find hisss objectsss and destroy them one by one before coming for the Dark Lord himself, so, he decided to take out the threat."

"He found the boy, though one of hisss followersss, a new follower, someone who no one had suspected to have turned to hisss side, thisss was the best chance the Dark Lord would get to win and so he decided to go there on one of the most sacred nightsss, All Hallowsss Eve." Voldemort said and Harry saw a wisp of movement, "He took out the boy'sss family easily, his father the first and easy to kill, the mother, she begged for her son'sss life and even when the Dark Lord gave her a chance to stand aside, she did not."

"He killed her too, though with some regret asss he had seen her to be strong and powerful, however there wasss something the Dark Lord did not foresee that night, the mother, she had put some form of protection around the boy from the moment she had died." Voldemort hissed and moved slightly into the night, Harry was feeling something he couldn't explain throughout this explanation, "Blood magic, something he had not foreseen for a white witch to use."

"So when the Dark Lord had used the Killing Curse against the boy, it rebounded, it destroyed the Dark Lord'sss body, he became a spirit and wandered the earth in search of a new body but there wasss something that happened that night that the Dark Lord did not know of until many yearsss later." Voldemort's voice became soft at this point and Harry saw those red eyes reflect in the light when they looked towards him.

"From that night, the six objectsss he had made became seven." Voldemort said and Harry felt a bolt of fear go through his body, his mind was trying to deny what he knew was coming, for that was the only explanation, Voldemort's eyes gleamed, "This time however, hisss soul had latched onto something much more valuable, much more preciousss, something human, the boy that wasss destined to defeat him had become the very thing that wasss keeping him alive."

Harry shuddered, the fear that had been rising inside him had been realised, he guessed you split your soul through killing, murder, that was the only logical answer but into so many pieces? And he was one of them? At least he knew why he was still alive. The threat of was gone for the moment but if Harry knew anything it was that death was not the worst thing that could happen to you, no, it could get a lot worse and very fast.

"Then, many yearsss later, the Dark Lord was able to find a body to sustain him with the help of the prophecy child'sss blood, oh how he had waited for that day but the boy escaped him, so, the Dark Lord began to device a plan." Voldemort said as his eyes disappeared from view and Harry heard a swish of movement, "But…his plan wasss stopped, his plan to kill the boy right away when he noticed their mind'sss link and so he watched the boy everyday to find out all he could about him and how it was best to destroy him."

Voldemort's voice came closer again and he finally stepped back into the light and stared down at him with those scarlet eyes, Harry looked up at him and wondered what was going through Voldemort's head, "After another failed attempt to kill the boy the Dark Lord became curious about their link and what made it…so he looked into the boy'sss mind and followed the link down to the centre, into the boy'sss soul and saw the most brilliant golden light, however, it was marred by something."

"Next to the golden light, was darknesss, small but strong as it latched itself on the boy'sss soul and that wasss when the Dark Lord knew what it wasss, he felt s thrill of fear, for the boy was close to the Dark Lord's enemies." Voldemort said as he reached out a hand and ran it through Harry's hair, it felt strange, painful in its own way and slightly cold, "So, he decided to get the boy, take him away and make him into something that could be controlled, so he sent one of his house elves to put a special potion he had made into the boy'sss drinks at dinner and well…you know the rest."

Harry lay there, too tired to move but his eyes were wide open, he was sure they showed everything he was feeling from the shock to the horror and eventually to the devastation he was experiencing, it was terrifying, knowing he would never escape. He was being turned into something which could be controlled, most likely by Voldemort alone and that made his skin crawl, what was he being turned into? That was the question on his mind.

"Now, now Harry, don't fret, you will become something powerful, something of beauty itself, you should be glad, now you're not going to die, you'll stay with me for the rest of your days which will be a long, long time." Voldemort said as he cupped Harry's cheek, Harry looked to him and felt his eyes sting with tears. However the tears that fell from his eyes stung his cheeks as though something was inside them, he grit his teeth and shook his head.

"No…never…you, with…" Harry choked out, his voice barely a whisper and when he opened his eyes his vision was clouded over, the room was even more blurred than before and swaying, moving around him enough to make his stomach roll. He heard a chuckle and then saw red eyes right in front of him, the face was like a mask of white to his vision and he saw something around the mouth area move, like Voldemort was grinning.

"Timesss up Harry, I'll see you when you wake, you might find that your opinionsss on this matter have changed." Voldemort said before he disappeared from sigh and Harry felt the world spin before being sucked into darkness. No. He didn't want to go to sleep, not knowing what would happen when he woke up but no matter how hard he fought against it, it didn't matter, in seconds he was feeling numb and then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Next chapter some things are revealed, what had Voldemort done to Harry? Read to find out


	5. Chapter 5: For the Greater Good

**Nicciomimi96:** This chapter will be revealing what Voldemort has done, hopefully I was able to explain it all right

* * *

Chapter Five: For the Greater Good

" _Wake up Harry, come on, yes that's it…_ " That voice again…oh, Voldemort, Harry slowly tested out his sense and noticed something was different, what was it? Something was hissing near his ears seeming to like the parseltongue Voldemort was speaking. It was rather…hypnotic to himself as well, something brushed against his ear and he heard the hissing louder, he frowned and shifted a bit away from it but it followed.

He opened his eyes and found the room for the first time coming into focus, the darkness which he had seen before was non-existent and he found Voldemort leaning over him, he saw much more than just a mask of white with red eyes. He could now see that he looked younger than before, his nose more than just slits in his face, his eyes less sunken and his face, while ghostly white, was much more human looking.

" _Yes, that's it, come on, sit up._ " Voldemort coaxed him and before he could think of anything he was already pushing himself up, it sent a thrill of fear through him that he had obeyed so readily, there, across from him was a mirror. Horror laced through him and he felt a scream bubble up in his throat, his once messy black hair was now snakes, onyx snakes that grew from his head and hissed almost lovingly at him from their positions around his ears.

Next he saw his eyes, slitted pupils and glowing, the same green as before, his skin though tanned looked like it had a shimmery white glow, he raised a hand to his hair but stopped when he noticed his fingernails were black and claw like. Opening his mouth in shock he saw the forked tongue inside, he screamed, the scream that came out was so shrill that it cracked the mirror and when he choked off he could hear the echo it caused.

" _Now, was that really necessary Harry?_ " Voldemort asked as he came around to stand between Harry and the mirror, he looked much to happy, Voldemort raised a hand and wrapped his fingers round one of the snakes on his head before stroking. A shudder ran through Harry's body as he felt it, the flow dragging of nails, the cool skin on the scales and his eyes closed for a moment as he tried to understand the new feeling.

" _What have you done to me? What am I?_ " Harry didn't realize he was speaking in parseltongue, he just wanted answers, answers that Voldemort had, those fingers paused against the scales for a moment before continuing as if nothing had been said. It was silent for a time before Harry started to get annoyed, the snakes on his head started to sway and hiss along with his annoyance and Harry was getting more annoyed that Voldemort knew what he was feeling because of them.

" _You are a mix, a mix that took a long time to cooperate with each other._ " Voldemort chuckled, Harry looked at him dead in the eye and noticed the pleased look, " _But I found a way in the end, you are a mix of Gorgon and Banshee, you are able to predict death and turn people to stone with one look when you wish to and even more, I like the added bonus that you react so well to parseltongue, of course you cannot harm me in this form but you could just as easily kill someone else._ "

" _Why…why did you make me into this? How? Why can't I kill you?_ " Harry asked, the questions flying out of his mouth as his eyes teared up and they stung like normal tears but he wasn't sure anymore, for all he knew they could be poison or acid. He looked down at his hands and saw the claws for real instead of in a mirror, he didn't know what to think, no, he knew what to think and one word came into his mind over and over, " _I'm a monster._ "

" _No._ " Voldemort said and cupped his face before wiping the tears away on his cheeks, the cool skin was soothing and he looked into the red eyes looking into his own, there was something dark inside but happy, no, ecstatic. Harry looked into those red eyes and wondered about the future, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts now, his friends, those he thought of as his family, they would not accept him anymore because of what he had become because of Voldemort, Voldemort said, " _Your beautiful, and mine, at last._ "

That voice he used was hypnotic once more, the snakes on his head were swaying with the words, his world misting over with every word, those red eyes came closer and closer in his vision before he felt lips on his own. It was a strange feeling, being kissed by your worst nightmare, fear ran through him and yet he could feel his body heating up, something he didn't expect, it was like a part of him was…attracted to Voldemort now, the thought made him cringe.

A hissing sound came out of his throat, Harry blushed at how needy it sounded and a chuckle came from the lips on his own before a forked tongue, one that was not his own, pushed into his mouth, he jolted and a rather human like groan came from him. Something was wrong with him, that was the only explanation, how could he be into this? For that was what was going on as the snakes on his head reached forward and started to caress Voldemort's face.

He was really started to feel the heat, a twitch of arousal came from his lower half as he felt the blood in his body rush down between his legs, this was wrong, so wrong and yet why was he still getting heated up like this? It made no sense, Voldemort's tongue left his mouth before those lips left his own, Harry looked at him in question, wondering why he had stopped and why he had been kissed in the first place, Voldemort said, " _I think that is enough for now. It's time I showed you your new home._ "

Harry just nodded, his mind moving so fast with all the questions, Voldemort seemed a bit smug when he looked him over and Harry wondered what he looked like, was he looking thoroughly ravished, the thought made him feel sick. Harry swung his legs over the side when Voldemort stepped back and waited for him to be standing up right before saying, " _You're a half-cold blooded creature now, the cold will affect you more easily._ "

" _But as long as you get some sunlight once in a while you should be fine, however, your powers are a different matter, you need to shield your eyes with your second lids to stop you from killing anyone you look at._ " Voldemort said all of this off handedly and Harry frowned for a moment before remembering that snakes had second lids which would make sense for him to have them as well now seeming as he was technically part snake.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of those second lids, it was difficult to feel out for them at first before he felt a slim film close on his eyes, opening his eyes and being careful to only open the normal lids. When his eyes opened the world was a lot like when he was without his glasses but with a more milky film, it was a familiarity which calmed a part of him which had been freaking out since he had seen himself in the mirror, he took a step towards Voldemort.

" _Well done Harry, now, come, it is time for you to see everything here and meet the people you will be living with from now on, but I will say this now…_ " Voldemort sudden trailed off and Harry looked to him and saw those red eyes had hardened familiarly, " _If you try to escape I will find you, you will be punished, if you harm or kill any of my followers without my consent I will detain you until you are fit to come out again and if you act against me, you will wish you were dead, now, I have a meeting and you will be there._ "

Those words forced Harry's mind to focus on one thing, this was Voldemort, no matter how nice or lenient he seemed, this was the Dark Lord, the man who killed and tortured people, the one who had hunted him down every year and tried to kill him and his friends. This was the man who had killed his parents and turned him into something inhuman, this was also the man who had killed or been a hand in killing off many people who had been close to him and many more he didn't know.

This knowledge burned into his brain and the snakes on his head began to hiss and writher in anger as his heart started to beat faster, a plan rose in his mind but before he could act rashly he soothed himself with one thought. If he could get close to Voldemort, earn his trust, then he would be in the perfect position to kill him, wipe him off this earth like Voldemort feared he would and he would be able to save everyone who survived to that time.

So he nodded, which seemed to please Voldemort, the Dark Lord may have a link to his mind and see his plan at some point but if he could get Voldemort to trust him and to stop looking into his mind then everything would work out. He resolved himself, he would do anything he had to, even if that meant giving his body which he could see Voldemort wanted, he would put his life in those hands as long as he reached his ultimate goal.

Voldemort walked over to one of the doors which would have been in darkness if Harry had his old vision but he could now clearly see it, Voldemort opened the door and walked out, Harry followed him and walked into a long hallway. This plan would take a long time, it would take everything he had, it might even destroy him but like Dumbledore always said, in those words that always managed to piss him off to no end.

It's for the greater good.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Harry has a plan but will he be able to make it come to light, continue reading to find out


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Nicciomimi96:** This is the shortest chapter but I hope it will still be enjoyable, I tried to make it longer but then would have been rambling about things that I didn't think had a place in this FanFiction

* * *

Chapter Six: The Meeting

Harry followed Voldemort through the dark halls, how he knew it was dark with his new eyesight was that he could feel the cold the shadows had which was an interesting feeling, he found himself shying away from the shadows. Voldemort seemed to be done talking as he didn't say a word as they walked through the halls, Harry wondered why, was he waiting for Harry to try and make his escape? What was going through the Dark Lord's head?

"I'm sure as you have guessed, your silence is all I need in this meeting, you are not to say a word, no matter what comes to light." Voldemort's voice suddenly broke the silence and carried back to him, he felt the snakes on his head hiss in nervousness. No matter what came to light? Was he joking? Of course Harry would react but maybe that's what he was waiting for, maybe that was why Voldemort was taking him to this meeting to see how far he could push Harry before he snapped.

Voldemort stopped as he came to double doors at the end of the hallway, he opened the doors with a wave of his wand before entering into a dark room and over to a throne standing on a raised platform, Harry followed. He felt like a lost puppy, he didn't like that feeling and the snakes on his head near his face licked his cheeks which he found strangely comforting, he watched as Voldemort sat down on the thrown and he frowned not sure what to do.

He stood there for a moment before Voldemort gestured to his right side, Harry grit his teeth and walked over before stopping and turning to the hall before them, he had to do this, he had to be submissive for now. Earn his trust and don't do anything stupid he told himself, with a wave of his wand Voldemort opened the double doors at the other end of the hall and people in black cloaks poured in, there was so many that for a moment Harry felt a thrill of fear run through him.

Once everyone had found their place Harry noticed something , the ones with the white masks were front and centre, the ones with the black masks were behind them and the ones without masks at all were at the very back. He was brought out of his realization when Voldemort spoke, "My followersss, as you can see, Harry Potter has completed hisss transformation, he will no longer be a threat to usss and our goals, everything hasss been set into motion and I have a task for you, step forward if you feel up to thisss."

Harry steeled himself for whatever the task would be, he knew it was going to be bad, that it was not only going to be carried out but also as a test for him, Voldemort was playing his cards carefully but Harry didn't know what was coming. He thought about all the things that Voldemort could say before there was a long pause before Voldemort spoke again, "I need assassinsss, onesss who are confident in their power, the taskk, to infiltrate Hogwartsss and kill Albusss Dumbledore."

The words sent cold down Harry's spine, the snakes on his head froze in their movement, No, god no, not Dumbledore, he was the greatest hope the light had, he was their leader, if he died everything would fall apart but Harry guessed that was the idea. He thought for a moment, was there any way he could make Voldemort think this was a bad idea? No…but he had to do something, he would have to come up with a plan to stop this.

"Of course with spiesss on the inside thisss will be an easier task than once thought but still a challenge, if you are ready for this challenge step up, bow and proclaim your devotion to thisss task." Voldemort said, his red eyes glancing over to Harry for a moment. Harry's stomach dropped, he didn't know if Voldemort had read his mind or if he was just watching Harry to see if he would have any reaction to what was being said.

Several people started to come forward, three white masks, four black and seven without, he couldn't name them, he didn't know who any one of them was seeming as the most likely ones he would have known had their faces covered. Even if he was able to figure out a plan he would have to know who was being sent on the mission, he would have to name names, he looked to Voldemort as he rose from the throne and said, "Proclaim."

"We devote ourselves to this task, no matter the consequence, if we are captured we will never submit and die willingly, if we die so be it, when we succeed we will rise the Dark Mark into the sky in your honor for this task shall be in your name and when in your name there is no such thing as failure." The group said in passionate voices, Harry felt like he was watching Knights before their King and in a way he guessed it was, that must big up Voldemort's ego, to think himself a King.

"Rise." Voldemort hissed before standing, "Thisss task is a dangerousss one and **when** you return victoriousss you will receive my praise, my pride and a gift of coming into my favor, our spy within isss by thisss time getting the castle ready to receive you, when the time comesss I will call you, you will answer and the spy will let you through, kill only when necessary, for magical blood is too preciousss to be spilled and you never know if they are pure or mud at first glance."

Harry felt anger course through him at the words 'mud' and 'pure', the snakes on his head hissed and swayed causing some eyes to go to him, he took a deep breath and comforting himself in the thought that no one other then Dumbledore would be killed unless something bad happened. It was then that he noticed one of the white masked people remove their mask, he felt rage inside him at the woman who was revealed causing the snakes on his head to hiss louder.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

She looked to Voldemort with her eyes full of adoration and awe, so much so that he felt sick to his stomach and noticed Voldemort nod his head towards her and saw her eyes light up at the attention, Harry felt disgust. She stepped forward and bent down low before looking up into Voldemort's eyes and her face was glowing when Voldemort looked back, she asked, "My Lord, we are wondering, what is to be done with the boy now he is under your control?"

If anyone else had asked Harry was sure they would have been tortured on the spot but instead a look of almost fondness came across Voldemort's face which was interesting to see, Harry knew that Bellatrix had been his student so guessed that is where the fondness came from. Harry waited for the man to speak but there was silence for a long time and everyone shifted around in nervousness, it seemed silence from Voldemort usually wasn't a good sign and Harry filed that away for later.

"You wish to know what will become of the boy?" Voldemort asked to the room and all the white masked Death Eaters nodded and some of the others shifted in interest, this seemed to amuse Voldemort to no end. Harry watched Voldemort carefully and saw those red eyes flash towards him again, Bellatrix looked to him out the corner of her eyes and scowled, Voldemort said, "He will become something which only I can control, something preciousss and to be protected, you should all keep that in mind but…"

Voldemort stopped speaking and turned his head towards Harry before looking into his eyes with a promise sparkling in the red, Harry felt a thrill of fear once again go through him, "He shall also be watched, for nothing can change in a night, he is to be protected and yet feared, should he ever come out of my control he will never see the light of day again, if he triesss to help those we fight against the punishment will be severe."

Those words struck a chord in Harry, could Voldemort have been listening to his thoughts? It was the most likely thing to have happened but his attention was taken away when Voldemort spoke again, "His name is to become taboo, anyone who speaksss it shall receive pain unlike any other, he is to be kept by my side until I deem him trustworthy, everything about him isss now mind and should anyone harm him without cause…"

"They will be killed." Voldemort finished as he turned back to his followers, looking at Bellatrix for longer than anyone else, Bellatrix bowed her head in understanding but her face was displeased, Harry watched her carefully. She was the one who was most likely going to be causing him trouble and he had to be prepared to be pushed, she would make him angry and then cause him to lash out, he knew that, that is what she was thinking at that moment as she smirked slightly.

"Now, news, I wish to know what isss going on in the world." Voldemort returned to his throne next to Harry and Bellatrix moved back into the crowd of white but didn't put her mask back on, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The Death Eaters who chose the task stepped back into line as well and waited for the first person to speak, a follower with a white mask stepped forward and Lucius Malfoy's voice came from behind the mask.

"My Lord, things are going well for us in the Ministry, even with Fudge gone the Minster position is in favor for two of our spies inside, whichever one is the winner we still have control, also, the Ministry know nothing of Potter's disappearance yet, it seems Dumbledore had not seeked help." Lucius said then stepped back into line and Harry wondered what on earth Dumbledore was thinking, was he trying to hide everything so things would be easier in the war?

"My Lord." The shock of a familiar voice went through his core, Severus Snape, donning a black mask stepped forward, Harry looked to him with intensity and knew he had been right all along about the Potions Master, no one had believed him but here was the proof in front of him. Snape didn't look at him as he spoke, "Dumbledore searches for Potter, he is scouring every place he knew that I have told him you have been, he had called the Order who are circling the school in hopes of better protection."

"They have sent Lupin to the werewolves once more in hope of their help but of course as you know they are on your side and nothing will come of this, our other spy inside has made great achievements in fixing what is needed and it will likely be ready within the next week." Snape finished and Harry saw a little tilt in his head so that Harry would be more visible to him, Voldemort seemed to notice this as well as his eyes narrowed and he waved his hand for Snape to step down.

He stepped back inside the line and Harry then noticed a pattern as some nameless one began to speak, the white masked ones were the elite, they were Voldemort's most trusted and powerful followers and so were at the front. The black masked ones were the spy's, there were many of them from all different places and if anything to go by the accent of the next one who stepped forward they came from all placed were everywhere in the world.

The mask less ones were new or unimportant followers, it was interesting to see the difference between them, the Elite held themselves tall, you could feel the pride and power oozing of them which was almost annoying to the senses. The spy's held themselves hunched, as if they could slip into the shadows as soon as you looked away, the unmasked ones held themselves with worry, fear and yearning, you could tell they would do anything to be bumped up the hierarchy.

They were from everywhere, the thought came to him, Voldemort didn't just want to conquer Britain, he wanted the whole magical world, it was frightening to think of Voldemort would maybe one day be the ruler of all magical kind and this was his starting point. Harry envisioned Death Eaters everywhere, the destruction they would cause and the death toll that would surely follow, most of the dead being Muggles and Muggleborns.

He heard a pleased hiss come from Voldemort and knew the man was in his head, it seemed he had seen what Harry's mind had come up with, a nameless follower in front of them seemed to sweat at the sound but continued saying, "Gringotts has been updating their protections, it seems they are not just willing to fight us but also the Ministry to keep their kind safe from the war, the inside talk is that they are waiting to see who wins and then decide who to follow."

Voldemort nodded, seemingly in thought before he smiled, it was a cruel smile but a smile all the same, he nodded and gestured for the next one to come forward, it seemed like this was a pattern, one would step forward, share their news and when done another would take their place. Harry wondered if Voldemort ever thought about his followers as something more than just bodies which he would put in front of himself to win the war.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** What is Dumbledore thinking? I have no idea hehe


	7. Chapter 7: New Home, New Rules

**Nicciomimi96:** This chapter will have Slash in it, not full sex yet but you'll understand when you read it

* * *

Chapter Seven: New Home, New Rules

The meeting was over, Harry followed Voldemort around as he showed him his new home as Voldemort called it, there were four floors, the lowest being the Dungeons and Potions rooms, on the first flood was the meeting room, the initiation room, the one he had been kept in and the dueling rooms. The second floor was the dining room, the living rooms and library, finally the top floor was the bedrooms and study where Voldemort apparently spent.

It was there that he was let into the Master wing, he noticed this was probably Voldemort's private room which was connected to a personal study and bathroom, Voldemort swept into the room after letting Harry come in and went straight into the bathroom. He left the door open and Harry noticed he had full view of Voldemort undressing, Harry felt his cheeks heat and he looked away feeling uncomfortable, didn't the man have any shame?

Voldemort cam strutting out of the bathroom in all his nude glory a moment later, guess not, Harry heard Voldemort lift the sheets and get under the covers of the massive bed which took up half the room, which was saying something. Harry stood there not knowing what to do and didn't dare look at Voldemort knowing that he was naked under the sheets, he looked instead to the bathroom where Voldemort's clothes were.

"Are you coming in?" Voldemort's voice asked and it took a moment for Harry to realize he was talking to him, then he didn't know what to do seeming as he knew the man would be angry if he said no and he didn't want to say yes. What would happen if he said yes? Why did the man even question him? He should know that Harry wouldn't want to come anywhere near him like this, Harry glanced over and saw Voldemort watching him.

" _Come on Harry, come to me._ " The hissing of Parseltongue decided things, Harry found his body moved on its own towards Voldemort forcing Harry to face him completely, he stopped at the edge of the bed and Voldemort put up a hand before gesturing to his clothes. Harry knew what he was asking but didn't want to comply, Voldemort seemed to understand that he wouldn't do this on his own and so smirked before hissing, " _Strip._ "

Before Harry could think of walking away he found his hands unbuttoning his shirt, he realized that he was dressed in an emerald shirt and black trousers which meant someone here had seen him naked before. He let go of the thought when he found himself naked in front of his worst enemy and felt his face flush again, Voldemort took his time in running his red eyes over Harry before lifting the covers and grinned before saying, " _Get in._ "

Harry found himself slipping onto the bed and under the covers, he was soon pressed against Voldemort more intimately than he had thought it would be, their members rubbed against each other as they were pressed chest to chest. Harry's head came up to Voldemort's chin and their legs were tangled together, it was…a strange situation but his body was relaxed, one of Voldemort's hands was under his head and the other stroking his side.

The snakes on his head were hissing softly and tangling together, it was strange when he laid on them because he could feel everything, if they needed air or got squished he could feel it and it made him constantly aware of them. He soon found a comfortable position for his head though and looked to Voldemort who had been watching him in amusement and interest before he spoke, " _Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?_ "

The question stumped him for a moment, no one had called him beautiful before, no one had called him anything but scrawny, skinny or short, none of them were compliments and it was strange to think that the one person who called him anything complimentary was his worst nightmare. He glanced up at Voldemort's face and saw a burning look in his eyes, one he remembered seeing from Voldemort's shadow self the first night he had been sleepwalking.

" _I'm going to show you what I expect of you here, I am going to tell you a rule and every rule I say I want you to repeat, if you get it right I will give you something, if you get it wrong I will stop._ " Voldemort said and Harry wondered what the hell he was talking about before the hand that was on his side slid up to his chest and started to stroke one of his nipples, he jolted and knew where this was going but knew he had to follow what Voldemort said.

" _You will always obey me._ " Voldemort hissed and pinched his nipple, it felt…he didn't want to say good but there was defiantly a tingle and something else, Harry didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't say anything. He felt heat rush through him when that finger rubbed against his nipple and soothed the slight pain from the pinch, he shuddered and wondered how far this was going to go, he looked up into those red eyes and said, " _I-I will always obey you._ "

Another pinch with a twist and heat bolted through him going straight to his groin, he felt scared but something about this was…damn it, he wouldn't say it! He wouldn't acknowledge it, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He wouldn't make a sound, even though one was stuck in his throat and he wouldn't even think what it was, Voldemort hummed before he leaned towards his face more and spoke again, " _You will never betray me._ "

The sound of the parseltongue was hypnotic to his ears, calming all the conflicting emotions going on inside him, he found himself almost swaying with the hisses and the snakes on his head were slowly reaching out for Voldemort. He opened his mouth and just let out a breath before opening his eyes, this time he lifted his second lids to see Voldemort more clearly and noticed those eyes were watching him closely, he said, " _I will never betray you._ "

Another pinch and the other hand started to stroke the snakes on his head which writhed with joy that he could feel from them, he didn't want this but apparently his body was against him, he looked down at the hand rubbing his nipple. It had not stopped, things were starting to make sense with what Voldemort was doing, control him, never have him leave his side, precious in Voldemort's own words, precious enough to share his bed.

The hand on his nipple moved down and Harry jolted when it touched his cock, it started stroking in a leisurely way and even though Harry had masturbated before it was completely different when someone else was touching him. With his own hand things were predictable, things were simple and he done it quick when he needed it, however this was causing nervous tingles in his stomach and his breathing to hitch every now and again when that hand moved faster.

" _You will never leave me._ " That hiss coming from Voldemort caused tingles to run through him and he looked back up to those red eyes, the things he had been suspecting were staring him in the face, he closed his eyes. Those eyes, he could feel them watching him and finally understood the look in those eyes, that dark look which glittered slightly, it was lust, lust for his body or for who he was he didn't know and didn't want to know.

" _I-I will never leave you._ " Harry whispered and that hand picked up its pace, pulling on him in all the right ways, a finger pushed at the slit before joining the rest of the hand again, this situation was confusing to his mind. It sounded binding and for once Harry thought about what he was saying and if this was a magical contract what that would mean, he would be bound to never leave, to never help the light side again even though he had been thinking of doing just that earlier.

" _You will be mine and give yourself to me._ " Voldemort said and the hissing was doing something to his mind, it was hazing it over and making it difficult to think of anything else but what those hisses told him to do. He knew he was in trouble, there was something he was missing but he couldn't think, only repeat what he was hearing and continuing to pull pleasure from what those hands were doing to him, he gasped when that hand squeezed.

 _"_ _I will be yours and give myself to you._ " As soon as the words left his lips Voldemort pulled him into a kiss and constricted his hand on his cock, he screamed into the kiss as he came, Voldemort chuckled and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry let him, the white flashes behind his eyes dying down until they were nothing and a sweep of a hand later he was clean, the evidence of what had happened was gone.

Voldemort broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry, he didn't know what to think, something about this didn't seem right…why was his body reacting this way? It couldn't just be the creatures that he had been made into. There was something Voldemort wasn't telling him, something important or maybe he had told him but Harry had missed it because of everything that had happened in such a short space of time.

Soft breaths suddenly reached his ears and he looked to Voldemort to see he was asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, Harry looked up into his face and roamed his eyes across his features and wondered. The white skin was stretched across his face too thinly, the closed blood red eyes and the small nose and lipless mouth, it certainly wasn't attraction whatever this thing was, he frowned and stared not sure what was going through his own mind.

Before he could think more a wave of sleepiness came over him, that was strange, why was his suddenly so tried? Wait…was that it? Was it that his connection to Voldemort was causing all of this? The piece of Voldemort's soul keeping him to his word and causing this attraction? Voldemort felt lust for him as well…he looked to Voldemort and wondered about that, another wave of sleepiness washed over him and his eyes closed against his will.

Before he could think anymore the sleep which he was fighting came back full force ad he slipped into a dream, a dream where he and Voldemort were standing above a war torn, blood soaked land with the bodies of those he loved at their feet. He tried to scream, to cry out in rage and pain but Voldemort suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, those red eyes glittered with victory as he hissed, " _Our future._ "

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Oh dear, I do hope you enjoyed the Slash, I thought it would be out of character for them to jump straight into bed but not sure if I captured their characters right anyway, please review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8: The Ritual

**Nicciomimi96:** This chapter has some new characters in it, cannon characters of course, you don't have to worry about an OC

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Ritual

When Harry woke up it was to an empty bed, which was a good thing because he thought if Voldemort had been there Harry's face would have combusted from the heat of embarrassment, he couldn't believe what had happened last night. The sound of footsteps came from the study , he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Voldemort but it seemed he didn't have a choice as Voldemort came through the doors the next moment, a thunderous look on his face.

"We're leaving." He said not even in parseltongue and walked over to the wardrobe, or what Harry thought was a wardrobe but inside there was many things, looking like trinkets but there was something ominous about each item. There was a tiara, a locket, a goblet, a ring and something else which instantly disappeared with a wave of Voldemort's wand before he turned to Harry and walked over, he seemed to become less angry when he looked at Harry but still said forcefully, "Now."

"Why?" Harry asked, all embarrassment gone but Voldemort just came over to him and picked him up bridal style, he yelped and tried to get down to cover his nudity but Voldemort hissed softly and he found himself becoming weak. All his thrashing stopped and the snakes on his head swayed to the soft hissing and he found an answering hiss coming out of his mouth, his body went completely limp and his head rested against Voldemort's shoulder.

After wordlessly covering him with a sheet Voldemort took him out of the room and down the corridor, he knew where everything was but there was hurrying Death Eaters catching his attention as they raced past and didn't spare them a glance. Before he knew it they entered into a dark room somewhere and it was a strange place he hadn't been shown the night before, the door across the room seemed to be made of sturdy metal as someone knocked, it was timid and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Your spy is no longer here but I believe I have the person you want." Voldemort called out, there was silence for a moment before the door burst open, Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw who came through. Remus, Moody and Tonks, they saw Voldemort and paled before their eyes drifted down to Harry, Harry closed his second lids as quickly as possible before seeing their faces fall down in horror, he closed his eyes completely.

He knew what they were thinking, what he must have looked like to them, snakes on his head swaying from side to side, his green eyes misted over with their protective slits, naked but covered in the arms of the enemy. He opened his eyes again and noticed Remus was staring at him with hard eyes, he could tell what his ex-teacher was thinking, he was like Remus now, a dark creature, something which wouldn't be accepted.

"Let him go!" Tonks shouted seeming to collect herself and drew her wand in front of her, it was a foolish move to shout and point her wand at Voldemort and Harry heard him hiss in anger, it made him wondered who was more snake, him or Voldemort. The hiss caused the snakes on his head to become defensive and they turned towards what they thought was the threat which was Tonks and spit, when it landed on the floor it burned a hole through the floor.

They seemed shocked and Voldemort hissed almost lovingly before Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tight tube, it lasted so long that he was wondering if it would crush him and split his skull but then it was over. They were on the edge of a cliff, the water below made roaring noises as it crashed upon the rocks, Voldemort held him close as the cold air made him shiver and started to walk towards a black stones castle.

" _We had to move, those Order members, I underestimated them, Dumbledore was most likely behind it but soon they will have no leader and everything will fall into place._ " Voldemort said, it seemed like he was talking to himself rather than Harry and he just happened to be hearing the words spoke, then Voldemort looked down at him and said, " _I will have to move my plans for you up before anything else happens that I cannot predict._ "

Harry wanted to ask what the plans were that he had in store but didn't think talking right now would be a good thing for him, they were making their way close to the doors of the castle now and every Death Eater in a white mask were waiting. Malfoy stepped forward, Harry could tell because his hood was done and he could see the distinctive blond hair, he said, "We are ready my Lord, we have prepared everything you wanted to the last detail, we can begin on your word."

"Excellent, everyone to your places, nothing can go wrong, we must be swift but careful." Voldemort said and all of the Death Eaters hurried inside as Malfoy held open the door for Voldemort who took him into the castle. Harry was confused and felt nerves which was fluttering in his stomach, what was going to happen? He closed his eyes and prayed that nothing bad would happen to him, he didn't know what Voldemort plans were.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the place they had entered, the entrance way was bare and then they went to a door which was once again opened by Malfoy and Voldemort started to walk down some stairs. He guessed this was the dungeons but when they entered into a dark room there was a circle of white in the middle with candles going around it, the Death Eaters were spread around the circle seemingly waiting.

Voldemort walked into the centre of the circle and laid him down onto the cold floor and it was then that Harry noticed the runes on the ground inside the circle around him, the objects Voldemort had picked out of the not-wardrobe were also lain around him. Voldemort stood at his head and started to chant, Harry looked up into those red eyes watching him as he listened to the words, "Spiritusss et animae genui te dedi te ego tradam tibi nunc…"

The objects began to glow white, they shook before spirit like beings without faces came out but they felt familiar to his senses, he tried to see if he could see features but with his second lids closed they were too blurred. Harry had a bad feeling about this, what was going on? Why was this happening? He tried to open his mouth and for the first time noticed he couldn't move, his eyes widened and he looked up to Voldemort who was watching him.

He tried to move to sit up but found an invisible force holding him down, it didn't feel oppressive, more like a reassuring parent holding their child down from getting up when they had a head injury, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Speaking of his head his car began to burn, it was the first time since he had been around Voldemort since he had been kidnapped and wondered what it meant, he clenched his eyes shut as the pain increased.

"Hoc autem erit tibi vasss novum et oculosss cordisss vestri…" Voldemort said and Harry opened his eyes slightly to see the spirit like forms move forwards at his words, towards Harry, Harry tried to move again and felt the same reassuring presence holding him down. Harry looked around and noticed that the Death Eaters were doing something outside of the circle but couldn't move to see, Voldemort spoke again , "Vade ad eum, et facta est universa ampliusss in aeternum!"

Suddenly the white figures rushed towards him and touched him, then everyone began to chant the same words, the words became a swirl in his mind, something was happening to him, it started slowly and he noticed he was finding it hard to breathe. Sweat started to pour off his skin as it felt like fire was licking him from the outside in and he looked up at Voldemort as they continued to chant, "Animae ad animam, et solum conveniunt, animam mearn, et internecto miscetisss in aeternum."

The white people suddenly lunged at him and seemed to turn into white lights that went into his chest, the pain he felt…it was indescribable, he couldn't even scream or thrash, he was left there in agony, the blurring in his mind. He felt the pain grow and grow until he felt that he was going to explode or die either way, he looked into red eyes which were glittering in triumph and knew whatever Voldemort had planned had worked before he passed out.

…

…

…

When he woke up he felt sore and achy, he groaned and rolled over only to come chest to chest with someone, he opened his eyes, second slits and all and saw red staring back at him, he jolted before remembering everything. Those eyes held that fire inside as they looked at him and Harry looked down at their chests not sure what had been done but remembering the pain in his chest very well, he needed answers.

"What was that?" Harry asked, Voldemort stayed silence while watching him, those arms suddenly wrapped around him like a cocoon and he felt himself relax, for some reason to his body and even his mind this felt like the safest place in the world. Voldemort reached one hand up and stroked the snakes on his head which hissed softly and sleepily, he guessed even they had been asleep when he had been and were still tired from him waking up.

" _I bonded you to me, you hold half of my soul and though you were unconscious for the nest part I also hold half of your soul, we will live for eternity like this, bonded to each other and each other alone, no one can come between us._ " Voldemort said, his words should have scared the living daylights out of him but instead he found himself relaxing and snuggling deeper into those arms sighing, he guessed this was his life now and said nothing.

* * *

 **Latin Meaning:**

"Spiritus et animae genui te dedi te ego tradam tibi nunc..." - "Soul to soul, I created you, I gave you life, I give this to you now..."

"Hoc autem erit tibi vas novum et oculos cordis vestri..." - " This shall now be your vessel, he is your new eyes, your new heart..."

"Vade ad eum, et facta est universa amplius in aeternum!" - "Go into him, become whole and live forever more."

"Animae ad animam, et solum conveniunt, animam meam, et internecto miscetis in aeternum." - "Soul to soul, converge and confine, soul to soul, forever blend and intertwine."

 **Nicciomimi96:** I think you can guess what Voldemort has done but is that all he has done? Read on to find out – the Latin in this chapter came from Google Translate so I'm not sure how accurate it is but put the translations there for you to see what I was trying to write


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Stage

**Nicciomimi96:** Almost to the end now, this chapter will have Slash in it and this time it's full on sex so if you are not comfortable with that then do not read seeming as I have given you warnings when there is some sexual content in the chapters and if you read anyway and you do not agree then that is on you and not me, please enjoy

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Final Stage

They lay in bed for a while just dozing, it was comfortable and Harry found his hands tracing interesting patterns on Voldemort's chest, speaking of who continued to stare down at him with something burning in his eyes again. Harry ignored it for now and just let his mind and body rest while trying not to think about what had been done to him or Remus's face when he had seen him since his transformation, instead he blanked his mind, it was just easier to forget for now.

" _Three days._ " Voldemort suddenly said and the words made him freeze, the memories he had been trying not to think about he found coming back to him full force, he looked up into red eyes that were watching him with amusement. He guessed Voldemort had been reading his mind and he wondered if he would be able to do the same now but didn't try it not sure of Voldemort's reaction if he did, " _You have been asleep for three days, in those three days many things have happened._ "

" _Like what?_ " Harry asked, not sure if he wanted the answer or not but any information that Voldemort was willing to give he would take, good or bad, though he wasn't sure what represented good or bad for him now. He was never going to leave here or even Voldemort's sight by the looks of things, things bad for Voldemort would quickly become bad for him, he knew that and good things for Voldemort would be good for him but that didn't mean he had to like it.

" _My spy inside Hogwarts completed his work early and so Dumbledore is now dead, the light is in a panic with not knowing what to do, the final battle is approaching, we will finally kill of all the rebels soon and then we can take Wizarding Britain as my own._ " Voldemort said all this calmly as he stroked the snakes on Harry's head, Harry felt his stomach drop but didn't feel as bad about it as he thought he would, perhaps only having half a soul and having half of Voldemort's soul was affecting him.

" _So, when will the final battle be taking place?...will I be there?_ " Harry asked the two questions which were burning in his mind, Voldemort smiled at him and continued to stroke the snakes on his head which hissed at him and curled round his hand as he observed them. Harry watched him as he hummed and looked at him, Harry waited for him to speak and didn't have to wait long but during the wait was hoping to be there.

" _In two days, we will give them two days to decide who's side they are on and then we will attack, you will be by my side away from the battle, we shouldn't need to lower ourselves to fight meaningless rebels who will be crushed quickly._ " Voldemort said and Harry nodded knowing what Voldemort was thinking, Voldemort thought himself a god amongst men and giving Harry half his soul, turning him into what he was and taking half of Harry's soul, he must think of them as equals.

" _Will you spare them?_ " Harry asked and knew Voldemort knew who he was talking about, those eyes flickered to his own for a second before he smirked, Harry didn't know what that meant before noticing some changes in Voldemort. Something was different, he couldn't put his finger on it but maybe it was Harry's soul inside him which had changed something, Voldemort looked into his eyes and Harry waited for an answer.

" _I will if they surrender._ " Voldemort said and Harry nodded his head, what else could he do? If he flipped out in anger nothing would change the fact that this was going to happen, if he pleaded for their lives Voldemort wouldn't spare them if they still went against him. There was nothing to do but see how things played out, it was out of his hands, he knew that but it didn't stop him from praying to whoever was listening for his friend's lives.

" _I think you are ready for the final stage._ " Voldemort suddenly said, changing topics and Harry looked up at him with confusion, final stage? The ritual wasn't the final stage? Those red eyes were glittering with lust and Harry had an idea of what was coming but tried to deny it in his mind. He shifted and noticed he was still bare, he felt exposed, he looked down to their pressed bodies and felt something against his hip, he stopped moving right away.

"W-What is it?" Harry asked no longer speaking in parseltongue, he knew the answer and didn't know why he asked anyway but the words flew out of his mouth before he could think better of it, Voldemort stopped playing with the snakes on his head. Harry watched him carefully and saw Voldemort smirk before he leaned down into his neck and hissed almost lovingly, Harry shuddered from the warm breath on his neck.

" _Our joining as one._ " Voldemort hissed into his ear before pushing Harry onto his back and hovering over him, their lips met as Voldemort kissed him, heat ran through Harry's body and down which didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. This was inevitable was the excuse he used in his mind, it was going to happen, happen probably many times and this was going to be his life now, so why shouldn't he just accept it.

Harry moaned when those hands started to caress his body, one making its way down to his cock, gripping him firmly and starting to pump, he let himself be swept away by this, not thinking about who he was with. He wouldn't acknowledge that this was his worst nightmare and that he would be losing his virginity to him, Voldemort pulled away from the kiss and started to lick at his neck, working his way down to his nipples, one nipple he took into his mouth and gripped between his teeth.

His back arched and the snakes on his head writhed in pleasure as it ran through him, he gasped and felt Voldemort smirk against his skin but all the pleasure he was feeling suddenly stopped as Voldemort took his hand off his cock and mouth off his nipple. Voldemort leaned back away from him and Harry looked at him through his lashes as he relaxed back onto the bed questioningly, Voldemort smirked at him and Harry wondered what was going through the Dark Lord's mind.

Then he leaned down and was back, his fingers became suddenly slick as they travelled over his cock and passed his balls down, it was when they pressed against his pucker that a strange sound came out of his throat. He had heard before that sex between men was like this, seeming as his Uncle ranted about 'gays' enough but it still made him jolt in surprised when it slowly started to press inside of him, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing.

It was a strange feeling, something going inside instead of coming out, it was new and slightly painful in a way that it stung a bit but wasn't wholly unpleasant which caused him to frown at himself and open his eyes. That finger wriggled inside of him as if searching for something, he concentrated on the feeling of the pain going away to distract himself from the thoughts which tried to bombard him with curses and arguments against just lying down and letting it happen.

That finger found a spot inside him which caused him to shudder and a moan to come out of his throat, it was a weird feeling, it was different and it felt good, he looked to Voldemort and noted his smug look as another finger was pressed inside. The stinging pain which had returned when he had added another finger was overridden as the spot was hit again and the fingers started to stretch apart, hitting that spot every now and again which caused whines to come out of his mouth which was embarrassing.

At least Voldemort was making this feel god, even if inside it made Harry want to scream out in outrage at his body but it was a good thing this felt good because he knew that Voldemort could be making this unpleasant. It was an interesting feeling when the fingers came out, not a very nice feeling but none the less he was okay with it as he imagined what it would feel like if Voldemort had been being rough with him, he resolved himself to enjoying this.

Then came something huge feeling, it prodded against his entrance, he tried to relax as much as physically possible because he knew this was going to hurt either way and tensing was not going to help with that. Voldemort made a pleased hum and he knew he had done the right thing before the head pushed into him, it stung but nothing too bad, then the rest followed and he clenched his eyes shut as it entered him completely.

It was painful, it stung and ached inside of him but it was bearable, it was an interesting feeling and it wasn't until it was all way in that he could release the breath he had been holding, he opened his eyes and looked to Voldemort. They stared at each other, Harry saw so much in the eyes above him, those eyes held lust, anger, pain and something else but he didn't want to name it because he wasn't so sure what it was anyway.

There was a pause for a moment, they both were breathing heavily as they watched each other, Harry in particular was watching Voldemort's facial expressions and it was interesting to see pleasure on his usually stotic or thunderous face. Then Voldemort started to move, he pulled out a little ways before slamming back inside and when Harry said slam he meant it as his body moved up the bed as bit when their hips made an obscene smacking noise.

Harry couldn't stop the surprised noise that came out of his throat, Voldemort smirked and began a rhythm…it felt strange and yet pleasurable, his cock throbbed between his legs and he wondered if anyone had cum just from penetration or if he would need to be touched. Voldemort became an animal, he growled low in his throat as he reached up his hands and pinned Harry's wrists to the bed before picking up the pace.

"Ngh! Ah!" Harry's mouth released noises and he couldn't stop the sounds that came out of his throat, the rougher Voldemort was the more pleasure he felt and he knew something must be wrong with him but he couldn't bring himself to care much as the spot inside him was hit. Crying out louder he tried to move his hands down but they were held steadfast to the bed and Voldemort smirked before aiming for that spot with every thrust.

"Ah! No, that's…hu, kuh, ah!" Harry cried out, he couldn't stop his voice, every thrust was causing pleasure to rise higher and higher, it was becoming increasingly unbearable, Voldemort leaning down and bit his neck. It caused the snakes on his head to bit back, Voldemort chuckled at this not seeming to mind and Harry didn't think it was possible but the speed picked up until Voldemort's hips were almost a blur to his vision though that could be because his eyes were misting over.

He threw his head back and knew he was reaching his limit, his cock was leaking between them and gaining some friction between their bodies, enough for him to feel like he would explode at any moment and it caused his head to spin. Shaking his head he tried to mouth the words he wanted to say but all that came out was moans and cries, Voldemort seemed to understand and paused for a moment in his thrusting but then grinded into him directly on that spot.

It was over, he couldn't take anymore and cried out as he came, white liquid shooting over his chest and some landed on Voldemort as well, Voldemort paused inside him and Harry watched as his face twisted in pleasure before heat flooded his insides. Voldemort had come inside him, he wondered why seeming as he was sure the clean up would be hard but when he looked at his face again he guessed he did so because it was the most pleasurable.

Then it was finished, Voldemort lay down on top of him and they both lay there panting, their sweat and Harry's cum slicked bodies twisted together, Voldemort pulled out slowly and Harry winced at the feeling as it was as bad as the fingers coming out. He felt slightly different now, something had happened but he wasn't sure what it was or even if he wanted to know so didn't ask and just lay there in blissful silence which was only filled with their heavy breathing.

It was rather calming actually, Voldemort let go of his wrists and propped himself up above him, looking down at him with a smirk, it was an expression he had seen before when Voldemort had got what he wanted. Harry watched him through lidded eyes as Voldemort lifted a hand to trace his body before it stopped at his cock, there he gripped it and started to stroke him, Harry felt his face flush when a whine came out of his mouth at the sensitivity.

It seems that they were going to go for another round, though Harry knew he shouldn't be feeling this way he couldn't stop the arousal and intense need run through him, he wondered when they would stop but that didn't matter. He found himself rising his hips into that hand and throwing his head back when the grip tightened, he gasped for breath when the pumping quickened and Harry let out a moan and shuddered.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Hope that was steamy enough for you and that you enjoyed, is Harry completely out of character now or is this all making sense as to why his character has changed a bit?


	10. Chapter 10: The War

**Nicciomimi96:** This is the last chapter, can't believe I have finally finished and posted my first chaptered story, hopefully there will be more to come in the future if this one is well received.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The War

A call came for them two days later, two days full of sex and just spending time in each other's company, luckily they were showered and dressed when the black masked Death Eater entered into the room where they were sitting. Voldemort was at his desk and Harry on the sofa in the study, Harry didn't know who it was but knew it was one of the spy's, they looked between him and Voldemort as if asking for the right to speak in front of him.

Voldemort didn't even glance at Harry and waved his hand in a gesture for the Death Eater to speak and it shocked Harry for a moment as a woman's voice came out, he couldn't have guessed it but then when he thought about it that was the point wasn't it. He remembered back in the hall the black masked Death Eaters had all seemed male, maybe it was designed that way so that if someone saw one then they would not know their gender and would assume.

"My Lord, the preparations are complete, we are just waiting for your order." The woman said, she titled her head slightly into a bow as she waited for an answer, Voldemort leaned back in his chair behind the desk and nodded. She stayed in the same position and Harry watched her for a moment as her head went slightly to the side so that he was in her vision, he guessed that he wasn't trusted even after all the steps Voldemort had went through and it was understandable.

"Yesss, we have given them enough time, send out my Death Eatersss, send the negotiatorsss to the Ministry, Hogwartsss and Diagon Alley, it is time for usss to move forward." Voldemort said and ended her visit but dismissing her, she left the room at a brisk pace. Harry felt his stomach tie in knots, this was really happening…would Voldemort really win? If he didn't what would happen then? If he did then Harry's life and everyone else's would be sealed but if he didn't Harry didn't know what would happen to him.

" _You seem distracted._ " Voldemort said as he stood, drawing Harry's attention, the snakes on his head hissed soothingly as he nodded, he wasn't sure he wanted to share his thoughts with the Dark Lord but for all he knew Voldemort had already seen into his mind. With that, on the one hand he could keep it to himself and have Voldemort not trust him or he could share his thoughts with Voldemort and open up a line of communication between them.

" _I' m just thinking about the upcoming battle, I wish I was there to see it._ " Harry said, not lying per say but not telling him everything that had been on his mind either, Voldemort smirked at him and Harry knew he had been looking into his mind. Harry scowled and the snakes on his head hissed in anger, he looked into those red eyes and wondered how he was going to get about keeping his thoughts secret but asked, " _If you knew what I was thinking, why ask?_ "

" _Curiosity, to see whether you would like to me and though I am pleased you did not, you also didn't tell me the complete truth either, I must say that was very Slytherin of you._ " Voldemort said with humor written all over his face. Harry continued to scowl and said nothing to that statement, knowing Voldemort probably already knew he was going to be put into Slytherin before he asked for Gryffindor, Voldemort came over and held out his hand, " _Come, we are going to the meeting room, I shall direct my Death Eaters from there._ "

Harry took his hand and let him pull him up, instead of letting go of his hand Voldemort kept it in his own as he pulled Harry towards the door and out of the room, Harry was surprised at Voldemort but he guessed it was more of a show of ownership than anything tender. They walked down the hallway which was empty and Harry got his first look at the castle he was in, he looked around the dark stone walls and green drapes before they went down stairs.

Voldemort led him to two doors and they walked into what looked like a large hall with a huge table in the middle, several Death Eaters in black masks were around it, on the table was something interesting, several buildings were standing on it looking like a magic projection. Voldemort let go of his hand when they were standing at the table and Harry watched the Death Eaters bow and felt the snakes on his head hiss soothingly, this was it, it was truly happening.

"Now." Voldemort hissed out the order and the Death Eaters sent of multiple wisps of black smoke, each going in a different direction, for a while nothing happened and they stood there in silence waiting before the wisps came back. Harry was surprised when they spoke but their voices which were talking over one another was garbled to his ears but it seemed each Death Eater got the messages and nodded their heads before the wisps disappeared.

"The Ministry has given p, they are ready to sign the treaty, they need ten Death Eaters, preferably workers from inside the Ministry to secure the building and those inside until everything has settled." A deep voice came from one of the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't surprised that the Ministry had given up without a fight seeming as it was mostly in Voldemort's pocket anyway but couldn't help the bit of disappointment he felt.

"Hogwarts is being difficult, the Order is preparing the school for battle, they are ready to defend the children, we need fifty Death Eaters ready to fight for the first wave. A soothing female voice said from under one of the masks. Harry felt his heart lurch at this as Voldemort nodded and she sent off more wisps, that's where Harry should be, that's where he would have been if not for Voldemort's plan, fighting alongside those he loved.

"Diagon Alley is in a panic, people have taken shelter inside the shops, two red heads are on the scene fighting, we need twenty Death Eaters to go there right now, some to fight and some to get the families out of the shops, purge the Muggles off the streets and get the Wizarding families back to their homes." Another male voice came from one of the Death Eaters surrounding the table and Harry felt his stomach drop at the mention of two red heads fighting.

That was Fred and George, oh god, already he could feel the pain of their passing and it hadn't even happened yet, he could only hope that they surrendered if not get away, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Voldemort staring at him before he nodded to signal the Death Eaters to be sent out and the Death Eater sent off a wisp, Harry looked down to the table and saw three locations and saw even small people fighting.

"Now that Death Eatersss have been sent out make sure the onesss in the Ministry have back up just in case and send over the correct documentsss I have gone over, my inner circle is to be sent along with the fifty Death Eaters to Hogwartsss, make sure to wipe out the Order I do not want any surviving and make sure the red headsss in Diagon Alley are either captured or dead." Voldemort said and Harry's blood ran cold, he had to do something, he couldn't just sit by here and let this happen.

" _Do anything and you will regret it._ " Voldemort's hiss came from next to him, whispered into his ear and Harry flinched, he knew he would be no good, that they would lose against such a force but that didn't stop his Gryffindor side to do something foolish in hopes it would help. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held it for a moment, he squashed all of those feelings down until he was numb enough to let it back out.

It took an hour before they heard anything else, Harry had been watching the people on the projection and saw more bloodshed then he was prepared for, people he knew falling like chess pieces and he watched as Fred and George were captured. Voldemort had been hissing commands to the black wisps that came back and forth but Harry didn't hear anything that was being said until the wisps started to shout and Harry listened closely to each and felt his stomach tie into knots, this was not going well.

"The Ministry has signed the treaty, all is well, we are ready to be used in battle if needed." A new rumbling voice said from one of the black wisps, Harry felt his heart sink, it was final with the Ministry and they had won one battle. The treaty, though he didn't know what it had entailed, had been signed even before people had given up the fight and now it might as well all be over, he looked to the Hogwarts scene.

"Hogwarts needs more Death Eaters, the student are beginning to fight as well, more than half the Order is dead but the struggle in numbers is climbing." A female voice shouted from a wisp, sounding a bit out of breath. Harry felt awful for the feeling of pride coming from inside him at the news that the students were beginning to fight as well seeming as that was what would get them killed, he knew that but it didn't stop his satisfaction.

"Diagon Alley is secure, all the Muggles are dead, the Mudbloods are being sent to the Ministry and the Wizarding families are safe, both red heads have been captured and are being brought to the safe house my Lord." A hoarse female voice said and Harry felt his heart release some of the pain he had been feeling since thinking they had no chance but to be killed, he let out a sigh and noticed Voldemort looked to him for a moment before nodding.

"Send the remaining Death Eatersss to Hogwartsss, they are our only problem now." Voldemort said with a final note in his voice and flicked his wand into his hand before waving it over the projection, Hogwarts grew and became the only one on the table. It was amazing and Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed some of his friends were on the scene fighting for their lives, he could see the battle in complete details, even to the blood on the floor.

He didn't want to watch, he knew what was going to happen but as soon as he went to turn away he saw Hermione and Ron on the projection, they were running away from a hoard of Acromantula, Neville tried to come to their aid. However before he could reach them he was shot with the Torture Curse point blank by Bellatrix, Hermione and Ron didn't last a minute longer and he had to look away as they were torn apart, his stomach rolled and the snakes on his head went limp.

He felt someone's eyes on him but didn't turn to Voldemort, for he knew it was him and then opened his eyes before looking to the battle field again, Neville was still being tortured, it was brutal to watch and Harry knew from the smile on Bellatrix's face that he was going to be tortured either to insanity or death. Glancing to and fro he noticed familiar faces as they were killed, tortured or worse, it was something he knew would haunt him forever and yet he couldn't look away now.

It would be shameful, it would be a dismissal of their pain and that was when he saw her, Luna Lovegood, she stood in the midst of the chaos, completely calm and…staring right at him, she smiled and then was shot with a killing curse before crumpling to the ground. Harry was in shock, how did she see him? It was then that something occurred to him and he felt his stomach drop as he turned to Voldemort to see him smiling, it was not a good smile.

He looked back down and saw more and more people who glanced to the sky freeze, only to be killed, they could see him…him and Voldemort, he tried to image what they were seeing and it caused a sinking feeling on his stomach. This was what Voldemort wanted, for everyone to see their supposed savior a monster, standing next to Voldemort on his right side, both watching them die and suffer from the heavens above…like gods.

As he was realizing this the battle slowed down and then stopped, the remaining people alive were brought before their field of vision in lines, all staring at the sky, their faces, the look was indescribable and he knew they were haunted by what they had seen. He looked to Voldemort out the corner of his eye and saw a smile on his face, the same smile as before and felt his stomach roll in disgust at him being pleased, Voldemort spoke, "Surrender now, or die."

The people looking up at them, their faces, Ginny was there, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Dean, Seamus and many others he had only seen in passing and knew in his heart that they would never surrender. He wished it wasn't true but it was confirmed by their faces of pure hatred and the words they spat that he couldn't hear and was glad he couldn't, Voldemort waited a moment before waving his hand, green lights lit up the battlefield and the last of the resistance was gone.

Voldemort waved his hand a second time and the image was gone, he walked the three steps to Harry who was standing there, his body was trembling and he had to clench his hands to stop them from shaking. Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder and guided him out of the room, Harry didn't even know where they were going and did not care, most of whom he had loved was gone, insane or slaves to the new world leader.

They entered into their bedroom, Harry had to call it that, for that's what it was and he was stripped of his clothes before being picked up into Voldemort's arms but instead of the bed he was taken into the bathroom and placed into warm water. Voldemort started to wash him gently which shocked him, he watched Voldemort carefully before he was clean and was taken out and dried before being taken to the bed where Voldemort left for a while before coming back naked and lying down with him.

" _It's over._ " Voldemort whispered and those words cut through his heart, they speared themselves into his mind and he felt tears well in his eyes, they burned like acid and he wasn't so sure that wasn't what they were. He tried to hold them in but they still fell down his cheeks, Voldemort held him close and shushed him while rubbing his back, he nuzzled his face into his hair where the snakes were hissing weakly, Voldemort said, " _Your all mine now, I'm all you have in this world._ "

Harry didn't know what to think of those words so he didn't say anything, he didn't even think about it, he snuggled down into those arms holding him and blanked his mind, closing his eyes flashing images of what he had seen flashed before him and he opened them again. Everything was how Voldemort wanted it to be, that was the way things were now and that was how it was going to be for many, many years to come.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** That's it, it's finished and done, I hope you enjoyed it and if not then that's okay too, I would like to hear what you think in a review but if you don't want to review that is fine


End file.
